Selection Summer Camp
by Princess Kam
Summary: America gets a scholarships to Carolina Music Camp the only problem is that it is a summer camp for rich kids. Two months! 8 weeks away from home at a camp where she doesn't belong. She will be counting down the days until she can leave. How will she ever survive? What will happen when she meets Maxon? Lots of Drama, Romance, and Cuteness (Not the best at summarys please read)
1. The Goodbyes

**Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. This is rated T because there may be some swearing. All rights go to Kiera Cass. BTW America, Aspen, and Maxon are all 15. I need some character ideas so please help me! First I need 2 of Celeste's friends (mean girls), I also need 2 of America's friend besides Marlee and Kriss, and I need 4 of Maxon's friends. Please put hair color, eye color, if they play sports, are they smart, what instrument do they play, what do their parents do( they all are rich), anything else important that you can think of.**

Chapter one 3 days before camp

**America's pov**

I am floating. All I can see are white wall with no windows or doors. No way of escape. Then I turn around and see a beautiful piano. It is all white with the keys being black and silver. I start to walk over to it. Then sit down on the piano's bench. I am about to play when all of a sudden I hear Beep Beep Beep!

My alarm wake me up from my dream. Then I remember what day it is June the 15. Today I am to leave to Carolina Music Camp. I look over to the floor and see my half packed suit case. Its not very big but the email that we got from the camps adviser said you didn't need to bring any of your musical instruments they would all be provided for you. It also said you don't need to bring a lot of clothes but I'm guessing when it tells you not to bring a lot of stuff all the other campers will be bring suit case after suit case. I don't even know how I got into this camp it is for elite families. Rich people. I love music don't get me wrong. Music is my life but I am not going to fit in in a music camp full of rich people. After this last thought I rolled over got out of my bed for the last time in the next 2 months and finished packing my suit case.

When I left my room with my suitcase in hand my family was already waiting for me. May ran over and hugged me before I had even closed my bedroom door.

"America I'm going to miss you so much but you are going to have such a good time. Just don't forget about me." May said.

"Jezz May, I still have an hour before I leave no need to attack me." I said

"and I willn't forget about you May how could I forget about you. I will write you as soon as I can" I added

My mother ushered me into the kitchen where there were waffles waiting for me.

"Thanks mom," I said "these look great."

"Only the best for are musical genius" mom replied

"You are going to have so much fun at this camp and it will give you the time to meet kids your own age" Dad said

For the past couple of weeks the only thing my parent would take about is this music camp and how it will be so much fun. When my mom heard that they were giving out one scholarship to the best music camp in the country she signed me up right away. Then the people from the camp came and saw one of my performances and within a few days they had called us and told me that in a few weeks I would be going to music camp on a full scholarship. I had protested that I needed to stay home and work. Money is very tight in my family but dad said they will make ends meet without me and that I work so hard all the time I deserve this. So it was settled I was going to Carolina Music Camp. Its not like I'm ungrateful that I get to go its just that I really should be here with my family. I mean two months that's a long time to be without them.

After breakfast I went around giving hugs to each of my family members. First my mom, she told me to make her proud. Then to Gerad, he said all miss you America. Next came May, she hugged me tight and said it was the perfect time for a summer romance. That made me laugh. I told her that I would writer if that did happen. My mom looked at me weirdly and said you would write her if what happened? I said, o nothing mom. The last person to hug was my dad since Kenna and Kota moved out, I told him to give Kenna my love and he said he would. When no one was looking dad whispered in my ear I love you now go have fun. That brought a tear to my eye. I was going to miss him so much. He was always there for me when I need advice or just needed to talk to someone. I told him I would as a car pulled up to the house. Everyone waved to me and said I loved you as I got in. Right before the car pulled away I saw a face in the distance watching me. Aspen. At least one thing good would come out of this summer I wouldn't have to see my no good ex boy friend and with that the car pulled away from the house.

**Well that took longer then I thought. I hope you guys liked it my first fan fiction yay. Please review I will be writing more soon. Also don't forget to give me character ideas please. ****I need 2 of Celeste's friends (mean girls), I also need 2 of America's friend besides Marlee and Kriss, and I need 4 of Maxon's friends. Please put hair color, eye color, if they play sports, are they smart, what instrument do they play, what do their parents do( they all are rich), anything else important that you can think of.**** Thanks.**


	2. I want you back

**Authors note: I still need some character ideas so please get those in for me so I can continue the story. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, sent in character ideas, and followed and favorite my story. Please review. I swear I ship team Maxon!**

**Aspens pov**

I had woken up early today. Two hours before my alarm was set to go of. America is leaving for Carolina Music Camp for snobby rich kids today. I dont even know why she is going I mean I know she is a great singer and plays I whole lot of instruments but going to a music camp where you have to be rich to get in. America with her blue eyes and flaming red hair. Aspen get ahold of yourself. Stop thinking of America. America. America. America. That beautiful name. I just can't help thinking of her. She is the love of my life and I'm the douchebag that broke up with her. She probably thinks I'm a dick. Who am I kidding I think am a dick for breaking up with her. I was just so mad when she told me she was spending the whole summer at a camp for snubbes after we planned to spend the summer together.

After I did break up with her I tried to call her to tell her I was sorry and that I made a big mistake but she wouldn't answer. Then I tried to go to her house to apologize but when she answered the door and saw it was me, before I could get a word out the door was slammed in my face. I even tried to talk to her at her favorite store, the music store, but she never came.

It has been a week since I have made the stupidest mistake of my life. Actually it has been 7 days 15 hours and about 49 minutes since I made the stupidest mistake of my life and for 7 days 15 hours and 50 minutes I have been thinking about America none stop. Her kisses so soft. Her lips like silk. Her voice is like a whole different type of music itself. Aspen stop this you will be getting her back really soon.

If I know America she will be missing home so much after just a couple days away at camp. She will do anything to get just a piece of her normal life back. So when I show up to her camp she will be more than happy to see me and take me back. I will be at her camp in just a couple of days as a guard. They needed more guards for the camp so when they offered me the job I gladly took it. My one question to them is why are you hiring 15 year old guards to protect kids around your same age. What ever this just shows how rich and snobby these kids are. Their summer camp has gaurds and I even heard you can bring your own maid if you want. At least I will be close to America and we will be together the whole summer just like we planned.

As I run down America's street to see her off I think of how fun this summer will be. Then when I am a couple houses away I stop and watch as her family waves and says I love you. As she gets into the car she is smiling but I can tell it is fake. Then as the car is about to pull away her eyes find mine in the briefest of seconds. She frowns then it looked like a thought came over her and she smiled a real smug smile and then the car pulled away. Just as the car past me I whispered," see you in a couple of days," then she was gone.

**Thank you for reading this story please review. Also would you like to see a before camp scene in Maxon's POV. Let me know. The more reviews I get the faster I will write a new chapter. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.**


	3. The wish

**Author notes: Thank you to ****The Selection Fangirl and EruditeAbnegationMockingjay for giving me charactor ideas. Thank you Katiepie99 and MonkeysForever2436 for following my story. I still need some more character ideas so please send me some. I am thrilled this story has over 150 viewer in the last 24 hours that is amazing keep it up. This chapter is dedicated to EruditeAbnegationMockingjay because you are so sweet and cool. Thank you so much for your review you don't know how good it feels to have your first story be read and loved by so many. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all my readers you guys are great.**

**Maxon's Pov**

Darkness. All I see is darkness. Then I am in a room not just an room my fathers office. What is that on the desk. As I get closer to the desk I see that the name on the name stand doesn't read President Clarkson Schreave. It reads President Maxon Schreave. As I turn around I see my father standing behind me with his hand outstretched and he is saying "Congratulations Maxon, you have fulfilled your destiny." I look at him for a second and then look at the name stand again and think my destiny. Then I yell at my father, " this is never what I wanted for myself, this is what you wanted." My father looks at me then says, "son of course you wanted this, this is what you have worked for your whole life. This is what is best for you." I scream back, "no its not." Then my father grips my arm so tight I see blood running down my arm and I feel pain. He drags me down a long hallway then pulls out a key and unlocks the door in front of us. As I look into the room I see it is a cell. He pulls me into the cell and everything is dark again. My father comes back but this time he has a whip in his hand. I can see everything again it is no longer dark but right now I don't think I want to see what is about to happen. O no is all I think before I start to feel pain and when I look at the floor it is all bloody. I hear my father laughing that cruel sick laugh. His laugh is its own punishment itself. Then he speaks " this is what's best for you and you will be the president and you will do what I say." I try to stand and say no but he only pulls out a gun and puts it to my head." If you want be president then I will just find someone to replace you," he said with that wicked laugh and then he did the unimaginable he pulled the trigger.

"Ahhhhhhhh." That is how I sounded when I wake up drenched in sweat screaming from the dream or should I call it a nightmare.

" Maxon," Hannah and Sophie two of my maids came running in when they heard me scream.

"Maxon," Hannah said, "are you alright?"

"Yes, Yes I'm fine Hannah I'm sorry to scare you two. I just had a nightmare," I said. I was seriously sorry for scaring them. They probably thought some rebel got into my room.

"Another one. Isn't this the third night in a row that you have had a nightmare?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie I promise you I am fine," I said

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't be scared of anything or anyone hurting you, you are in the safest place in the country," Sophie pointed out.

Hannah hit her and gave her a stern look,"Sophie you shouldn't have said that it was very rude."

"No. No. She is right," I said, "We are in the safest place in the country or even in the world" I said because it was true. The Whitehouse is the safest place in the country it has to be if it is to house the president and his family and lucky me I'm President's son.

"Now that you're up lets get you ready for the day. Jenny is getting your bath started," Hammah said putting my attention back on her.

"You do have a busy day today," Sophie said," your bags are all packed for camp by the way and later me, you, Hannah, and Jenny(my other maid) have a plane to catch at noon."

"Dont even remind me," I groan.

Today I would be taking a two hour flight from Angeles to Carolina Music camp. Its not that I don't want to go to camp. I love camp. I have a great group of friends there that I will finally get to hang out with again but every year its always the same people who go to this camp and they are all from elite families so all the campers and even the counselors know me as polite good kid Maxon. So that is how I have to be around them but when its just me and my friends behind closed doors I am a real party animal and I get to act normal. It always gets so boring with the same kids that you already know at camp there is never anyone new. Another downside to today is that flight to camp is so long and boring but on a happier note I get away from my dad and my slashes on my back get to heal until he comes to check on me.

After my bath my maids get me ready then I go down to the dining room to say goodbye to my parents then I will be off to camp. When I enter the dining room there is a feast of breakfast foods lead out of the table. I walk over to my chair and take a seat waiting for my parents to come and join me. It was taking them along time so I pulled out my phone and found a text message from Carter it read:

C: hey when you get here text me so we can all meet up everyone else is coming early so we can hang out.

M: K

C: Great dude can't wait to see you

When I looked up from my phone my parents where just walking in. I didnt want to seem rude so I slide my phone into my pocket hoping my parents didn't see. Just my luck my mom says "who are you texting." I told her Carter just wanted to see when I was getting there so we could hang out and of course my father had to reply, " that eager to get away from us." I Just sat there frozen not knowing what to say then my mom breaks the silence by saying, "Clarkson really," and laughs, " he is just eager to see his friends again thats all."

"When was the last time they were here," my mother said," O yes thats right the Easter Ball. That was a fun day."

"Yes mother it was," I replied

"Now lets not keep your plane waiting let us eat. Shall we." mother said

After we ate we walked to the front of the white house where the car would pick me up and take me to my private jet. The air was cold outside for being summer but when we get to Carolina it will be nice and hot. My mother came up to me and hugged me. She told me to have a fun time and to stay safe. God I was really going to miss her. She is always so warm and gentle. When I have a wife one day I want someone just like her. After I hugged my mom she stepped inside so I was facing my dad he held out his hand and I shook it. Then he commented, "Have a firmer grip Maxon or people will think you are weak. I replied with a simple, "Yes father." "Remember I will be checking up on you," he told me. How could I forget when ever he checks up on me I always get a whipping for doing something bad or wrong. After that awkward moment with my dad the car pulled up to the house and I walked toward it then I heard my mother call to me "We love you." She was so sweet.

As I got in the car I started fantasizing what my summer ahead of me will be like. As the car pulled away I made a wish: I wish for this summer to be different.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review there will be more soon. Again this chapter is dedicated to EruditeAbnegationMockingjay for being an awesome fan of my story. The fun camp scenes will be starting in a couple of chapters so keep reading. Btw Weekend special for every 5 review I will write a new chapter!**


	4. Horse! Why did I have to think of Horses

**Authors Note: Hey, thank you to A Good Book Never Ends for giving me character ideas. I still need more ideas if you have any. Thanks for reading this chapter may be kind of boring but it will lead up to more **exciting **things. Please review.**

**3 days until camp in the car **

**America's pov**

We have been on the road for about an hour and I am already miss home and my family. I have moved on from missing them to a different topic: What my summer will be like. I bet that the campers will want to play polo on a horse and I won't know how to play. God I have never even ridden a horse. Thinking about horses brought up a memory of home.

When I was about 7 years old I begged my mom for a horse. She told me no of course but my dad came up with the idea of my mom taking me to go horseback riding. I was so happy and for a week all I would wear was my cow girl hat and boots. Finally when the day that I was supposed to go horseback riding came I got up early and wake my mom up. She told me it was to early to go and to go back to sleep. I tried to go back to sleep but I was just so excited. Then when it was finally time to leave a grabbed my cow girl hat and ran out the door. I kept yelling at my mom to hurry up so we can go pet the horses. Once we were on the bus that was going to the ranch I was thinking that if I could show my mom how good of a horseback rider I am maybe she will get me a horse after all. The whole way to the ranch I was bouncing up and down on my seat. My mom told me to stop and I tryed but I just couldn't. I was so excited. When we got to the ranch we meet a lady who would help us get onto the horse. When we finally got into the horses pen I got my first real look at a horse. The horse was big. No it was huge. I got scare and hide behind my mom. She tried to put me on the horse but I wouldn't go. I kicked and screamed and finally started crying. I was too scared to ride the horse. My mom told the lady sorry for wasting her time and took me home. The whole bus ride back I wouldn't stop crying and my mom was lecturing me about how I had begged her to come and I wouldn't even get on the horse. She told me how I wasted her whole day. When we got back home my dad was waiting for us and my mom explained to him how I wouldn't even get on the horse. I just stood there crying. Then my dad came and hugged me and he said that it was ok horses were really big and scary. He told me that if he were me he would have been scared too. That made me feel better.

Thinking about that memory just made me more homesick and now I was missing my dad even more. He was always so kind, caring, and understanding. I just wanted to be back in his arms again. But I can't. America be strong you are going away to a fun summer camp you should be happy.

Just then after an hour of silence the car drive asked, "so is this your first year going to this camp."

"Yes," I answered lamely even though I am glad he started talking to me. I need something to distract myself.

"I heard this camp is really fun and it is the best music camp in the country," he commented.

"I hope it is," I whispered

"What was that," he said

"O nothing," I just said," it is the best music camp in the country and I am very lucky that I have the opportunity to go there."

"By the way I'm America. I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you I am just lost in thought right now" I add

"Nice to meet you America and it is quite alright that you haven't been talking to me. By the way my name is Allen" Allen said

"Well then it is very nice to meet you Allen," I answered

After that me and Allen talked for awhile until he told me that we should be arriving at camp shortly. My nerves came back when he said that. God I'm going to know no one there and I will have no friends and be alone for the next 2 months.

"America are you ok. You look a bit sick," Allen asked

"Yay I'm fine just a bit nervous," I replied

Then he said, "nerves? For the time I have known you, you have been a lovely person."

"Thank you," was all I could think to say.

Then we past a sign that read Carolina Music Campand Allen said, "We are here."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked out side. It was beautiful to say the least.

We past through a tunnel and then we were inside camp. Allen pulled up and parked then got out of the car went around to my side of the car and opened my door for me.

Then he said, "Miss Signer it has been a pleasure talking to you. I hope we can see each other again."

"Thank you," I said

"I hope you have a fun summer. Now I must be off," Allen finished

He went around to his door and got into the car. Then the car started to pull away.

"Bye," I said before the car was out of sight.

When I turned around there was a lady watching me.

She said," Ah you must be Miss Signer. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Silva this camps head counselor.

"Nice to meet you Silva," I replied, " and thank you for letting me attend such a high honored camp."

"It is great isn't it," she answered

"O yes you must want to go to your room now," she said, "it is on the third floor of the ladies dorm rooms there will be guards on the way to direct you if you get lost."

Guards. I knew this place was for rich people but guards. Firsts maids and now guards. What's next I thought.

"Ah yes your maids have already taken your bags up to your room," Silva said, " We gave you three maids since you didn't bring your own. If you do not like these maids don't hesitate to send them back and we will get you some new ones."

"Thank you but I think whatever maids I have now will be fine," I told her.

"Ok then just call for one of your maids if you need anything," Silva said," Music Classes start on Monday. On Sunday your maids will give you your class schedules for the list. Dinner will be in the great hall at 6 tonight. Your maids can have a guard show you where to go."

"Thank you again," I said and then I headed in the direction that she pointed. Trying to find my way to my room.

Before I even left the boarding dock area another car pulled up and this girl with dark hair stepped out. She looked like a model but she also looked like the type of girl that would be a bitch because she thinks she is better than everyone else. Like I had predicted earlier she has more than 5 large (and when I say large they are large) suitcases and she is yelling for more maids to come over and carry them to her room. I look away from the beautiful girl and continue walking. 5 minutes into walking I realize how big this place is and I think OH no I can't be lost already. I keep walking forward until I see a man. I am guessing he is a guard so I ask him: "Excuse me but can you direct me to the girls rooms."

He looked at me for a second then said, "You're new around here aren't you."

"Yes I am," I reply

"You don't look like all the other snobby rich kids that go here," he says

"That's because I'm not rich," I say

He looks at me puzzled. Then he said: "Alright," and he started walking. I was guessing I was supposed to follow him so I did. We were walking for a while then the guard stopped and in front of us was a gigantic building. He asked me for my key card. The one that allows you to enter your room. I give it to him

I say," I think I am on the third floor."

He said,"You are right you are on the third floor. Room 3E. It is all the way down the hall 3rd door from the last." Then he gives my room key back to me.

"Thank you," I tell him. I have just realised how many times I have said thank you today. A lot.

"By the way I am Christian or Officer Marlo," the guard tells me.

"Am America. I'm new here and sort of lost and confused,"I say

"I sort of already figured that out," he tells me

"O well then it was nice to meet you then," I say

I must have given him a strange look because he says, " I only know you're new here because everyone has been talking about a new girl and no one news who she is. Until now. Also you already told me you were new here."

"O ok," I say I don't know how I feel about people talking about me.

"And I am sorry im just so nervous I don't know what I have said and what I haven't." I said

"Well I will see you around. O and don't hesitate to ask if you need any help," he says

I just smile at him until he walks away then I head into the building. There is an elevator but I take the stairs to get all my neves out. When I get to the third floor I count the rooms until I see one marked 3E. My room. I brace myself before turning the handle. I dont know what I thought was going to happen but when I turn the handle all I see is a huge living area with a couch and a tv. Next to that there is a good size kitchen and a bathroom down the hall. This place is an apartment and all for just one person. Then there is a door. A door that I know leads to my bedroom. I open the door and see three girls cleaning in my room. I am guessing they are my maids. Then I notice my room and it is huge. It painted light blue my favorite color and in the corner there is a walk in closet and a bathroom.

"Wow," I say to myself

I must have said it out loud too because one of the girls says,"is it not to your liking miss."

" . This is great more then great this is amazing" I said," O and call me America not Miss. I'm a normal person."

"Of course America," the girl says

"I am Mary and this is Ann and Lucy," Mary said,"and we are your maids."

" Hi Mary, Ann, and Lucy. I am America," I say

"We know," The small short maid Lucy I think her name is giggles, "We are so happy we get to work with you."

"Then I'm happy I get to work with you guys," I say. They seem like very nice people.

"So shall we get you ready for dinner," Ann said

"Dinner is in 3 hours," I say

"We know," they all said in unison

"I was sort of hoping that I could take a nap I am very tired," I said

"Of course you can take a nap," answered Mary, just call for us when you wake up."

"Thank you," I said

After they left I stayed up for a little bit to think. Then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Thanks for reading I still need more character ideas if you have any. Please review. Thank you for following my story. If I get 5 reviews I will write another chapter today.**


	5. My Dear

**Authors note: Still need some more charactors. I can't work on chapter 7 without all my charactors. Please review.**

**America's Pov**

When I walk up from my nap a few hours later I looked over at my clock it read 9pm. So it was still the same day. I must have been really tired. Then I looked over at my night stand again and saw a tray of food and a note. The note read:

America,

We didn't want to wake you because we thought you were really tired. So if you wake up before breakfast and are hungry you can eat this. We will be back in the morning to get you ready.

Sincerly,

Ann

I looked down at myself and the bed I was sleeping in. It was not mine. I didn't belong here. I just want to go home. I got out of the bed and left my room. When I was running down the halls I could hear laughing. Probably friends reuniting. Then I remembered I didn't have any friends here and I ran faster. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to be as far away from this place as I could go. If I couldn't be home then I want to go some where that will remind me of home. Then I saw a door up ahead. I door out of this place.

I didn't see the guards standing in front of the door all I saw was the door. I ran faster and faster until I was about to run into the door. Then some hands grabbed me as I tried to find the door handle that would let me out of this place.

I didn't hear what the guard said at first but after awhile I started to hear his words.

"Miss. Miss. you can't go out there," he said

"Why not," I asked still trying to fight my way in.

"We were instructed not to let anyone out there because it is too dangerous," I told me

Then he said to the other guard, "Henry come over here and help me."

Henry the other guard said, " I think you are doing just fine Marcas." Then he laughed and walked over to me.

"Miss stop fighting its not going to help you if you try to fight against us. We are just protecting you." he said to me

"No I need to get out there. Please let me go out there," I said

One of the guards started to say," Miss. we can't" but then got cut off by a voice

"Let her go," the voice said

"Sir we can't," the guards said

"I said let her go," the voice answered

Then miraculously the guards let me go and opened the doors for me.

Just like I hoped the door lead to the gardens where there was fresh air. I ran into the gardens and started crying. Crying for everything. For missing my family, for missing my home, I even cryed for missing Aspen. America you told yourself you weren't going to cry. O screw it I was already crying. I cried for what felt like hour until I realized I wasn't alone. There was someone behind me. When I turned around I say a boy about my age standing there. Then I thought was he the one that told the guards to let me in the garden. He broke my train of thought by saying,"Are you ok."

"Of course I'm not ok. Can't you tell I am crying," I say in a frustrated tone

"What is wrong then, my dear," he asked in a caring tone

"Like you care and even if you did I'm not telling you,"I said," OH and I am not your dear."

"I bet you say that to everyone," I said. I dont know why I was being so mean to him he was only trying to help me. I guess I was just so mad and sad right now. I just wanted to be left alone.

"I do care and I do call a lot of people dear because a lot of people are dear to me," he said

"Well I'm not one of those people then. You don't even know me," I snapped back

"Even if I dont know you doesnt mean I dont care about you," he answered

I wiped my eyes and started to see the boy better. OMG he wasn't. He could be. .No.

"Are you in shook dear," he asked because I was just standing there with my mouth hanging open.

I got up and sat on the bench that was near where I was crying.

"I'm not your dear," I yelled

"I will remember not to call you that again then," he said

Like we will ever talk again. If he is who I think he is then after this he will never see me again.

Finally I asked," are you Maxon Schreave."

"Yes," he answered, "and how would you know that dear… I mean I'm sorry you know my name but I don't know yours."

"America my name is America and I know your name because you are on every cover of every magazine in Illa. You are the Presidents son and when you are older you will be the President," I tell him

"O thats how you know me," he said like he forgot he was famous.

Then he said,"America it is getting cold and late out we better get inside."

"You go," I say, " I will be in in a couple minutes."

"Ok then," he said," it was nice meeting you America I hope we can take again."

"I dont think we will ever talk again," I said under my breath

"What was that," he said

"O nothing," I answered

He gave a small chuckle then said, "you are a stubborn one aren't you You don't believe that we will talk again."

"O I know we want talk again what am I to you. You are like a prince and I'm just some girl," I said

"We will see about that Miss America. O and by the way I told the guards to let you come out here anytime as long as its not too late. So you dont have to fight your way in here anymore." Maxon said with another laugh.

"Thank you," I said very quietly

"What was that," he said with a laugh, "I got America to say thank you to me."

"I didnt say thank you. I said aren't you going," I told him

"Of course you didnt," He rolled his eyes and then he said,"until we meet again." Then bowed to me

I just stood there shaking my head holding in a laugh.

Then he left. I was alone in the gardens for about 10 minutes playing over are conversation in my head. Then I left the gardens and went back to my room. On the way out of the gardens I told the guards sorry about what happened earlier. They just nodded their heads.

Now I am back in my room. As I drifted off to sleep I thought of one thing. Not my family, not my home, not even Aspen. I thought of Maxon. Damn why did I think of Maxon.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review I will give a shoutout to anyone who review. Still need charactors so send me some. Thanks to all my readers. You guys are great.**


	6. The New Girl

**Authors Note: Ok I think I have all the charactors I need so thank you to anyone who gave me ideas. Thank you to Guest. I'm sorry I don't know who to thank it just said guest but thank you for reviewing anyways. Please review this chapter. In this chapter it doesn't say all of Maxons friends names.(their are more)**

**Maxons Pov **

After my plane landed I texted Carter to tell him I was here. He told me where he and the rest of my friends were hanging out. I went there and hang out with them until I realized it was past 6pm. Time for dinner. We all walked to the dining room sat down and ate ate food. Half the campers were in there but somewhere eating in there rooms and some will be arriving tomorrow. During dinner Kriss told us that there is a new camper coming. She said she doesn't know her name or anything else. That was weird. Marlee said she had heard the same thing earlier today. Kriss being the gossip queen she is said she would find out more information on this girl.

After dinner we headed up to Marlees room to talk some more. Marlee was getting her keys out when we saw a maid carrying a tray of food passed Marlees room and into the next room. Thats weird Marlee had said, "no one has ever been in the room next to mine before."

I looked around at everyone and we all said, "The New Girl" at the same time. When we got inside Brian said, "I wonder if she's hot."

Then Marlee hit him and said, "is that the only thing you think of when you hear the word girl."

He said, "no" with a dives smile.

"Gross," Marlee said and hit him again.

Then Kriss said, "we should invite her over."

"And see if she is hot," Brian added.

Marlee just shook her head and said, " we should talk to her tomorrow. WE need to give her, her space. She just got here today."

So we stayed in Marlees room. When it was 9:10 I told everyone I was tired and that I would see them all tomorrow at our table at breakfast. When I was about to leave the room I heard someone run past the door and I looked back at my friends for an explanation.

Brian said, "maybe it is the hot new french girl."

Marlee said, "she's not french" and Brien answered, "A guy can always hope."

That made everyone laugh.

After that I left Marlees room. When I was walking to the boys dorm I was thinking why do they have to be so far away from the girls. Right before I was about to pass the gardens door I say a girl fighting with a guard saying she had to get outside. I stop and stared at the scene in front of me. I was pretty funny. Then I realized I have been standing there for a long time not doing anything. I decided to help her I told the guard to let her inside the guards. Finally they listened to me and the girl ran into the gardens not looking back.

I walked after the girl and just stood there not knowing what to do. Then after awhile the girl turned around to face me. Now that I got to see her face for the first time I realized that she was beautiful even with a red face and tears running down her face. She had red hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I realized I have never seen her face before anywhere. Not at camp or on a magazine. This must be the new girl.

After a long minute of me just standing there looking at her I finally said ,"Are you ok."

"Of course I'm not ok. Can't you tell I am crying," She says in a frustrated tone

"What is wrong then, my dear," I asked in a caring tone. I really did want to know what makes a gorgeous girl like her cry.

"Like you care and even if you did I'm not telling you,"She said," OH and I am not your dear."

"I bet you say that to everyone," She added

"I do care and I do call a lot of people dear because a lot of people are dear to me," I said meaning it.

"Well I'm not one of those people then. You don't even know me," She snapped back

I could already tell this girl is stubborn and fisty.

"Even if I dont know you doesnt mean I dont care about you," I answered because it was the truth I didn't know here but I cared enough to stop and make the guards let her into the gardens.

She wiped her eyes and stared at me. She was just standing there with her mouth wide open so I said:

"Are you in shook dear,"

She got up and sat on the bench that was near where she was crying.

Then see yelled at me,"I'm not your dear."

I made a mental note not to call here dear, then said,"I will remember not to call you that again then.

She just stood there like she didn't believe a word I said.

Finally she asked," are you Maxon Schreave."

"Yes," I answered I little confused on how she knew my name then I remembered I was the future president but I still asked her, "and how would you know that dear… I mean I'm sorry you know my name but I don't know yours."

"America my name is America and I know your name because you are on every cover of every magazine in Illa. You are the Presidents son and when you are older you will be the President," She tells me

"O thats how you know me," I said acting like I forgot who I was.

Then I said,"America it is getting cold and late out we better get inside."

"You go," She says to me, " I will be in in a couple minutes."

I didnt want to leave this girl. First because it was dangerous out here and second because I wanted to continue talking to her. She was special. Different. I realised she didn't treat me like a prince like everyone else. She treats me like a normal person or she did until she found out who I was. I knew she needed her space for a couple minutes so I finally replied:

"Ok then, it was nice meeting you America I hope we can take again."

I really want to talk to her again. I was disappointed when I heard her say:

"I dont think we will ever talk again," under her breath

Did she never want to talk to me again or was it that she thought I was too good for her?

"What was that," I said just to be certain I heard her right.

"O nothing," She answered

I gave a small chuckle then said, "you are a stubborn one aren't you. You don't believe that we will talk again."

I was hoping that she would say that she would love to talk with me again but instead she says:

"O I know we will never talk again. What am I to you? You are like a prince and I'm just some girl," America told me

"We will see about that Miss America. O and by the way I told the guards to let you come out here anytime as long as its not too late. So you dont have to fight your way in here anymore." I said with another laugh.

"Thank you," she said very quietly

"What was that," I asked with a laugh, "I got America to say thank you to me."

"I didnt say thank you. I said aren't you going," she told me defensively

"Of course you didnt," I rolled my eyes and then I said,"until we meet again."

Then I bowed to her.

I really did want to see her again.

As I made my way out of the gardens I told the guards to let her into the gardens at any time as long as its not late. Then I told them if America didn't come in in the next 20 minutes to go get her. I was hoping she would come in not far behind me.

As I entered my room I'll I could think about is the girl with flaming red hair. If I get my way and get to talk to her again my wish will come true: This summer will be different because America was definitely different.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. The next chapter will be coming out soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story.**


	7. The pack

**Sorry last chapter I forgot to do shoutouts so here they are: Thank you to foreveramused, Guest, and Guest mih. Im sorry if I didnt use your characters as the main best friends but I will use them. I have big plans coming up for different characters. Im also sorry if I change your characters a little. Please review this chapter.**

**2 days before camp**

**America POV**

"Miss wake up miss" was the first then that I heard when I woke up

I opened my eyes to see Lucy standing over me shaking me awake.

"Good Morning Miss," she said cheerfully

"We are here to get you ready for the day miss," she told me

"America not miss," I corrected her

"Of course America," she answered

I looked over towards the bathroom and saw Mary and Ann in there.

"The bath is ready for you Miss… I mean America," Mary said

I got out of my bed and walked over towards the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I say my face. It was all tear stained and red from last night. Then the memories of what happened last night came flooding back to me. Everything. How I missed my family, me fighting with the guards, my conversation with Maxon. Maxon. The boy who I will probably never talk to again. He was so nice last night to me and I was rude to him the whole time. Well it doesn't matter anyways once he finds out I am not rich he will never talk to me again.

Luckily my maids didn't say anything about my face. They just helped me get into the bath, which was weird because I am not just to people seeing me naked. In the bath I let go of all my thoughts. My thoughts of my family, of Aspen, of home, and of Maxon. God why do I keep thinking of Maxon.

After my bath I was put into a robe. Then I was seated in a chair in front of a mirror in my bathroom. My maids came into the bathroom with a huge chase. When they opened it I saw it was full of make up. O no, this couldn't be good. Then all three of my maids started arguing about how much I should have on and what shade would look good on my face. I just sat there thinking I must stop this before I look like a barbie doll.

I finally said,"if you must put makeup on me please put the bare minimal and do it in a natural shade."

To my relief they agreed not to make my face look like a dolls. Ann got out so more natural looking eye shadow and started doing my makeup while Mary and Lucy did my hair.

After they were done. Ann said,"I must say America you are not like most girls. I mean it is not a bad thing it is a good thing most girls want as much makeup as you can cake on their faces, want big fancy style hair, and want skanky clothes. You want little makeup, a simple hair style, and casual clothes."

"And even with that you look more elegant and beautiful than must girls can pull off." Mary said

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a little makeup on, my hair was in a high ponytail, and I was wearing a new pair of jeans and a top that looked like it was designer.

"Did you guys make my clothes," I asked

"Yes," Lucy answered, "do you like outfit you're wearing today."

"Like it. I love it. It is so me casual yet fancy. Thank you." I told them

"Your welcome," Ann told me

"Another added bonus to your choose of makeup and hair is that it doesn't take that long to do. We didn't know that today but we can start walking you up later." Mary told me

"Thank the lord," I said

"You have an hour until breakfast because it didn't take as long as we thought it would to get you ready," Lucy said, "So you can watch TV or something."

"Hey do you guys know how to play cards," I asked

"Yes," Ann replied, "Why."

"I was just wondering if you guys would like to play with me, it reminds me of home," I said

"We would love to play cards with you America," Lucy answered

So that is what we did. For about an thirty minutes we played different games of cards. Lucy always won. She was the best out of all of us. We laughed and played cards until Ann told me that her, Lucy, and Mary had to go but that I would see them later. I thanked them for playing cards with me and they all said that they had a great time.

Playing cards had helped me forget of home for a little bit but know that my maids were gone I didn't know what to do. I finally decided to watch tv because I still had around 40 minutes left. After about 10 minutes of watching tv there was a knock at my door. I turned the tv off and went to go open the door. When I opened the door I say a girl around my age standing there. I didn't know what to do. Luckily she spock to me first.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Marlee, I am staying in the room next to yours."

"Hi," I said back to her,"I'm America by the way."

"Your new here right," Marlee asked then said,"since you are new I thought that you would need someone to show you around and hang out with."

"Would you like to come and walk to breakfast with me," Marlee asked

"I would love that," I said

"Ok, do you want to start walking so I can also show you where some other things are," Marlee asked

"Yes, Please," I answered

As we started to walk out of the dorm rooms Marlee started pointing out things. I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about how wonderful it was to have a friend here. If I can call Marlee my friend.

Marlee told me," the walk from our dorm rooms too the dining rooms is about ten minutes. So will will be there in 3 minutes."

"jez," I said," How big is this place."

"Really big," she said," and confusing but you will get used to it"

When we were right outside the dining room Marlee told me that she had some weird friends and she apologised for them in advance. I told her that her friends would be fine. Then I said, "Thank you so much for walking with me here. I didnt even know where the dinning room was and even if I did I wouldnt have had anyone to sit with."

She said,"No problem and if you don't know something you could ask me or any of my friends about it." Then she hugged me.

As we entered the dining room people stopped their conversations to stare at me. I felt like I was the new girl at high school. Marlee didn't seem to notice she just kept walking. As we walked further and further away from the doors we came through I noticed how big this place was and how many tables there were but still we kept walking. Then I saw him. Maxon. In the back of the room at a table with a whole bunch of people sitting with him. He saw me too and smiled.

I kept waiting for Marlee to stop walking and sit at another table but we kept moving towards the back. Towards him. I was . In my head but I kept walking. When we were a couple tables away from Maxons I was desperately hoping we would stop and sit at another table but then we were there. At Maxons table. Marlee sat down and said hey guys this is America. Pointing to me. Then Marlee said America come sit down over here.

I walked over to where Marlee was sitting and just my luck I ended up in between Marlee and Maxon. Shit. America this is Carter, Kriss, Katy, Theo, Brian, and Maxon. Pointing to each person as she called out names.

"Hey America," the girl named Kriss said

"Hi," I said back. I felt so awkward everyone kept staring at me.

Brian, the boy next to Maxon whispered something in Maxons ear then said,"so America are you going to be hanging out with are group over the summer then because I sheer hope you will. Do you have a boyfriend."

Marlee shook her head at Brian then said,"Brian you pervert."

I blushed and Brian said,"I think Miss America over here likes it look at her blushing."

Then he adds,"you know you are cute when you blush." Making me blush even harder.

I give him a stern look then say," so I'm not cute when I don't blush then."

I caught him off guard and now it was his turn to blush and just looked at me shocked for a minute while I smirked and everyone else laughed.

"I didn't say that," he answered

"O and I will be hanging out with you guys if you don't mind having me," I said

Carter and Theo the other two boys still laughing said, "America it would be a pleasure to have you hang out and make fun of Brian with us. Anyone who can make fun of Brian is allowed in the pack.

"Thank you," I told them

"Wow, America. You know how to make good first impressions and dell with awkward sitions, you can so hang out with us," Katy said,"We were sort of getting out numbered by the boys anyways so its always good to have another girl join the pack.

So I was in yes I thought. Then Maxon lend over and whispered in my ear,"you know you are very good at making great first impressions."

That made me blush again. I had to get my mind off of him so I asked," is this where you guys always sit, it seems a bit secluded."

"That's the point know one can hear us back here," Kriss said

"And it is a good thing too, we don't want people hearing us plan are epic pranks," Carter added

"Carter you're not supposed to tell her that," Brian said

"She is in the pack, she would find out eventually," Carter told him

"She could be a spy and now we could be turned in" Brian said

"She's not a spy," Maxon said

"The hot ones are always the most dangerous," Brian said

"A guys, I'm right here and I'm not a spy," I said

"told yay," Maxon said

"That's what they all say," Brian said

"I'm not a spy! And what is the pack," I asked

"The pack is what we call our group of friends. We are like a pack of wolves. We never keep secrets or snitch on each other. Basically we pretake and look out for each other," Marlee said

"So if you want to be in the pack, you have to be loyal to this group of friends," Kriss adds

"So can you do that Red," Brian asks

"Red," I ask

"You have red hair so I can call you red. Now answer the question," Brian told me

"Yes I can do that," I said

"Now you are officially in the pack," Kate says

"We all have your back now America," Theo says

"So now that she is in the pack can we start talking about prank ideas," Carter asks

"Yes," Brian says

We were talking about prank ideas for awhile when Maxon whispers in my ear,"are you hungry, you never got food."

Then I notice he was right everyone had food but me, even Marlee. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't hungry but that was a lie I haven't eaten since lunch in the car yesterday. He read my silence as a yes and paced his plate over to me.

He had two pastries left on his plate. I had never seen either of them before but I took a bite of them anyways. "MMM" I said and he whispered in my ear," you like strawberry tarts then."

For about 15 minutes I sat there eating my pastry and everyone was talking about back to camp pranks until the same girl I saw at the unloading dock yesterday started walking to our table.

I whispered in Marlees ear,"Who is that."

She said,"that is Celeste Newsome."

"The biggest Bitch around," Brian added

"She is obsessed with Maxon," Katy told me

When Celeste was right next to our table everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Then she said,"OMG Maxon. I haven't seen you in forever. Do you want to hang out and catch up with me after breakfast.

"Forever has been to soon," Maxon whispered then said, "Sorry Celeste not today, today I have already offered to take Lady America here on a tour of are fine camp.

Wait what I thought. He is.

Celeste gives me once over then a sour look.

"O Ok," Celeste said with a false smile, "maybe tomorrow then, then she walked away

"That was close," Maxon said

"Thanks Maxon for getting me involved know she will probably try to hunt me down and kill me so I will not get in the way of her plans," I say jokingly and everyone laughs

"Don't worry Red, Remember the packs got your back." Theo said

After breakfast the pack takes me on a tour of their favorite places. Then we go to Krisses room to hang out until lunch.

**Like I said up above please review this chapter. I really don't want to do this chapter in Maxons point of view but if you guys review and tell me that you want to see this chapter in Maxons POV I will do it. I'm sorry if I didn't use your characters in this chapter but they will be used eventually.**


	8. Breakfast

**Authors Note: Sorry guys this is just going to be a short chapter. Please review. Hey I need a book to read so in your reviews will you recommend a book. Thanks :)**

**2 days before camp**

**Maxon pov**

I woke up this morning and started thinking about my conversation with the beautiful girl with the flaming red hair. America. I don't know why they had every renamed the country Illa. America is such a pretty name. I called down to my maids and told them not to come and get me ready. I told them that I would do it myself.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed a took out my phone to find three new messages.

Message number one was from Carter and it read:

C: Maxon you missed and awesome night last night. While you where probably in bed the rest of are friends were having a horror movie night. #scaryingeachother

That was where Carter was wrong, while he thought I was in bed I was talking to America. I bet I had more fun then any of my friends but as much as a wanted to tell Carter and my other friends about my run in with America I couldn't.

My next message was from Kriss. It read:

K: Maxon, Marlee is inviting the new girl to sit with us at breakfast so be on your best behavior

This news made me simle. I was going to see America again and sooner than I thought.

I texted Kriss back:

M:that is great and why are you telling me to be on my best behavior. It should be Brian you tell that too.

She answered K: I told that to all of you now be good so I can learn more about this girl.

My last message was from Brian and it simple read:

B:Did you hear. We get to see if the new girl is hot today. Yassssss.

All I could think is that she is definaly hot.

When I got to the dinning hall I walked start to the packs table in the back. This has been are table since the first week of camp 5 years ago. This table heald so many memories and from this day till the end of the summer there will be another person sitting here with us.

I was talking to Theo and Katy. Well we were more arguing then talking when I saw her. Are eyes locked and she got a look of panic and fear crossed her face. She kept walking until she was standing in front of are table. Marlee sat down then said "America come sit down." and made a space in between me and her. Yes. Marlee started introducing everyone. Then Kriss started a conversation with America. I wasn't really lisening to what my friends were saying I was just watching America. Then Brian brook my conversation on America by whispering in my ear,"she is really hot. I hope she will be hanging out with us all summer."

All I thought was I hope so too.

I went back to not lisening and watching America.

By the end of some weird conversation America had been given access to join the pack.

.Yes. I thought. Then I finally noticed that she had never gotten food so I whispered in her ear,"are you hungry, you never got food."

She didn't answer me so I just slide my plate over to here.

She looked at the strawberry tart for a moment before taking a bite. "MMM," is all she said so I was guessing she liked it.

Then I whispered,"You like strawberry tarts then."

She smiled. I was having such a good morning until Celeste came walking up to are table. America asked a couple questions on her.

When Celeste was right next to our table everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Then she said, "OMG Maxon. I haven't seen you in forever. Do you want to hang out and catch up with me after breakfast.

I really didn't want to hang out with her but I couldn't be rude to her. She came from a really important family.

Instead I said: "Forever has been to soon," under my breath. I think only America heard me. Then I said the first thing that came into my mind, "Sorry Celeste not today, today I have already offered to take Lady America here on a tour of are fine camp.

Celeste looked over at America with a sour look on her face. Then said, "O ok, maybe tomorrow." and walked away

Thank God I got out of that one. Then America said, "Thanks Maxon for getting me involved know she will probably try to hunt me down and kill me so I will not get in the way of her plans."

Then we all laughed.

After breakfast we took America on a little tour then we went up to Krisses room to hang out but all I wanted was to talk to America along.

**Thank you for reading. Please review there will be more soon. Sorry about spelling mistakes I was to lazy to proofread. **


	9. The International Music Competition

**Authors Note: Please review this chapter. Thank you for following/favoriting this story. Also thank you to all of my reviewers you guys make me a better writer. I have some big things coming up soon so keep reading.**

**Two days before camp**

**America's Pov**

The pack and I stayed in Kriss's room until dinner. We had Kriss's maids bring us lunch so we didn't have to leave her room.

By the time it was dinner I had learned a little bit about every person and they learned stuff about me.

They told me that they all meet at a Christmas ball when they were 8 years old and they pulled a prank on all the guests and ever since they have all been best friends. When I heard this story I started thinking about Maxon and what he would look like as a little kid. God why do I keep thinking about Maxon.

Kriss's maids came up to tell us it was almost time for dinner. We all got up off of the floor in Kriss's living room and started for the dining room. When we got there and walked in there were a lot more people in there then there had been at breakfast. People started to stare at me. Then Maxon leaned in and whispered," don't worry we got your back." then walked ahead of me.

The pack did not walk towards the table in the back instead we walked to the side of the dining room. Thats when I finally saw it the kitchen area. We walked over to the counter and the rest of the pack started ordering food. There was a menu written on a chalkboard but I had never tried any of these foods before. I started to get worried. As if Maxon could sense my fear he came right up next to me and asked me what I wanted.

"Ahhh," I said not knowing what I wanted. I looked over at the chalkboard again and decided on French onion soup. It sounded good I guess.

I told Maxon, "French onion soup," and he said,"that is a good choose, their French onion soup here is amazing."

Then he got the chefs attention and ordered two French onion soups. The chef came back out with two French onion soups on trays and handed them to Maxon. Maxon took both of them and started walking to our table.

"You do know that I am capable of carrying my own food right," I said

"I know," he replied

"Then why are you carrying my tray for me," I asked

"Because I am being a gentlemen dear" he said with a smile

"Im not your dear," I reminded him

He just gave a small laugh

"Sorry America it is a habit to call people dear," he said

"Well then I will be the one to help you break that horrible habit," I said

"That is very kind of you America, to help me break my habit," he said with another laugh

"Well thats just me, always being kind and considerate," I said

"I must say America it has been lovely seeing you and talking to you again," Maxon told me

"About that Maxon, can we just forget about last night pretend like it never happened," I asked

"Why would I want to forget about such a lovely night America," Maxon asked

"Because I was being so mean and rude to you and all you were doing was helping me and being kind to me. I guess what Im trying to say is that I'm sorry," I said

"America you were just sad last night and just wanted to be left alone I get that. There is no need for an apology," Maxon said

"Well if you dont want to forget about last night at least don't talk about it in front of your friends or tell them about it," I said

"They are your friends to America," he said

"I know," I replied,"Just promise me you will not talk about it in front of them."

"As you wish, Lady America," he said as we got to our table

Maxon sat down first and then I sat down next to him at the end of the table. He put are food trays on the table and slide mine over to me.

Then Kriss asked,"What took you guys so long."

"I'm sorry Kriss, Lady America over here took forever to order and I was being a gentleman so I stayed with her." Maxon replied

Kriss gave me a suspicious look like something was going on between me and Maxon.

"Hey, I didn't take that long to order," I said in a whiny voice

"Hey Maxon are you making my girl upset. America is he making you upset. I am not afraid to punch you Maxon, actually I have been looking for an excuse to punch you," Brian said jokingly

"Yay Maxon back off," I say playing along. Then I lean across the table to where Brian is sitting and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Brian for protecting me," I say in a vulnerable voice

Brian says,"anytime babe."

Everyone starts laughing.

After just a couple hours with the pack I feel like I have known them all my life and I am comfortable doing whatever I want around them. They have made me forget about missing my family.

I tell them,"all you guys are so great I've been having so much fun today."

"Awww," Marlee says

"Your great too America and just wait, if you having fun now just think of how much fun we will be having in a couple weeks from now," Kate says

"Hey, America I forgot to ask you, are you going to be competing in the International Music Competition," Carter asks

"Carter that is a dumb question. Of course she will be competing," Theo says

"Right?" he adds

"What is the International Music Competition," I ask

"It is this big camp competition. Throughout camp there will be competitions like the battle of the bands or the talent show but at the end of the year there is this big music competition at camp. If you win you win a boatload of cash and get to go on to finals at finals you compete with other winners from other music camps from around the world. If you win that you get a record deal and become famous." Kris explains

"Most people come to this camp just so they can enter this competition but you have to have real talent to go to finals and win." Maxon adds

"Yay most people go to this camp to enter the competition but then you got people like us who go to this camp to hang out with friends and as an added bonuses get to enter the competition." Brian says

"All of us have competed every year but we have never made it to finals. Normally it is some older kid who wins anyways," Kate says

"Can you compete in a group or pair," I ask

"Yes, but most people don't so if they win they get all the fame and glory to themselves," Marlee says

"So America, you have seriously never heard of International Music Competition," Theo asks

"Yes, I have seriously never heard of this competition," I say

"Wow. How can you even call yourself a music lover if you have never heard of the biggest music competition of the year," Carter says

"I dont know, I just can," I reply

"America I bet you are really good at your instrument," Kriss says,"wait what instrument do you even play anyways?"

"I play the piano, violine, I can play the flute but I'm not the best, french horn, chello, I have tried the guitar, and I can sing." I say

"I also can play a few more instruments here and there but those are the ones that I am more skilled at," I add

"Wow. That is a lot of instruments, most people here only play one or two instruments so they can master them," Maxon says

"Have you ever tried the drums Red," Brian asks

"Nope never tried the drums," I say

"Theo and I will have to teach you then," Brian says

I was about to ask what instruments everyone played when a voice interrupted me.

"Hello" the voice said into a microphone,"I am Silva the camps head counselor as most of you know. It is so great to see all of your faces back at camp and to see some new faces too."

I knew she was talking about me when she said that.

"I would just like to remind you that music classes start Monday and that on Friday we will be having are Welcome to camp ball. Some of the governors of this fine country as usual will be attending. I hope you all are on your best behavior for them." Silva says

"I hope you have a great time at camp and I wish you all the best in The International Music Competition this year," Silva finishes her sentence then walks off the stage so we can continue eating.

All I can think is Oh no a ball.

**Sorry, I don't know anything about instruments. Please review. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also I'm sorry I have been updating so late I have had a lot of homework but I will keep trying to update daily.**


	10. Ball gowns really?

**Authors Note: Sorry this is a really boring chapter. Please review I will try to write more soon. **

**2 days before camp. 1 day before camp**

**America's Pov**

After Silva made her announcement. I told the pack that I was tired.

"But its only 8 o'clock," Kriss said

"I know I'm just so tired," I said

"Fine go sleep but meet us in the gardens at around 10:30 tomorrow," Kriss told me

"Goodnight America," everyone said

"Wait America, can I get another kiss on the cheek please," Brian asked

"In your dreams," I said

"Its a good thing I will be dreaming soon. Oh and in my dreams America you will be doing a lot more then kissing my cheek," Brian said

"Gross," I said, "in that case don't dream about me. I don't want you getting any ideas."

"I will try not to but your face is a hard one to forget America," Brian said

"Goodnight," I told everyone

When I looked over at Maxon he looked sad that I was leaving . Then he notices that I was staring at him and he mouthed: Goodnight. I dont want to see you in the gardens tonight.

I laughed to myself and then I went up to my room.

When I got into my room my maids where in there cleaning.

When they saw me they said, "Hello America." and curtseyed

I just shook my head at them. They helped me take off my clothes and then they put me in a silk night gown. Yes I am serous Me in a silk night gown. Then they took off my makeup and let down my hair and brushed it. After that I said,"Goodnight." and excused them.

I got into bed thinking about how great my day was. Maybe camp wasn't going to be so bad after all. Then I thought of Maxons face when I was about to leave. He was sad but why. I had no clue. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.

When I wake up the clock read 9:25. Great that gave me a little more than an hour to get ready, eat something, and get to the gardens.

I called my maids up and asked them to bring up breakfast for me since it was past breakfast time.

5 minutes later there was a knock on my door. When I answered my door my three maids were standing there with huge smiles on their faces. I stepped back and they came into my room. Mary sat down my food tray full of different pastries on my living room table.

"Ok I know something is up. Why do you guys have huge smiles on your faces," I asked

"We have a couple amazing dress designs for your ball gown," Lucy answered

"My what," I said

"Your ball gown. The one you will be wearing to the Welcome back to camp ball," Mary says

First I have to go to a ball and now I will be having to wear a dress to that ball, I thought.

"We will show them too you now so you can pick your favorite and we can start working on it,"Ann said

"Here they are," Lucy says pulling out a piece of paper

On the paper there were three amazing, no more than amazing dresses. They were all blue.

Mary said,"we thought blue was your color so we made blue dress designs for you."

"I like this one," I say pointing to a picture of a floor length blue dress. At the top it has jewels then as you go down the dress the color of blue gets darker and darker. It also has a jeweled belt. It was very beautiful and elegant.

"Thats a great choice, Oh we forgot to ask you America do you want to help design your dresses or do you want us to do it for you." Mary asks

"Design what dresses for what," I ask

"Your dresses for everyday life," she says

"I have to wear a dress every day," I say

"Yes. Well almost everyday. Weekends you can wear whatever you want and every once in awhile you can wear a nice shirt with nice pants," Ann says

"So I have to wait until the weekend to wear normal clothes," I say

"Yes," Lucy says

"You can wear more casual dresses most of the time but if we have guests here you have to wear nicer clothes and for dinner you have to wear a nicer dress," Ann says

"Ahhh. You guys can design my clothes. I trust you guys to make beautiful outfit," I say

Starting tomorrow I will have to wear dresses so I better enjoy my last day in normal clothes today.

"Lets get you ready for the day today. Shall we miss," Mary says

"No, I mean you guys can have the day off today. I will get myself ready today," I say

"Thank you but are you shore, Miss," Ann asks

"Yes. Have the day off and my name is America Ann, not miss," I say

"Ok then," all three of my maids said and then they all headed for the door.

Then Lucy turned around and said,"America wait, I was supposed to give you this." She took out a paper from her pocket and handed it to me. It was my music schedule.

"Thanks Lucy," I said but she was already gone.

I didn't get to look at my schedule because when I looked at my clock it told me I only had 30 minutes until I was supposed to be in the gardens. I grabbed a pastry and shoved it into my mouth then put my schedule down on the table. I ran for my bathroom and took a short shower.

After I got out of the shower I brushed my hair and blow dryed it. I went into my closet and brought out an outfit that a brought from home. It was a pair of shorts and a tank top. I brushed my teeth and put on a little make up and then ran out of my bathroom.

I ran into the living room grabbed my schedule thinking that I would read it later and put it into my pocket. Then I remembered all my shoes were in my closet. So I ran back into my bedroom went into the closet grabbed a pair of shoes and my sunglasses then ran out of my bedroom again. I grabbed another pastry on my way out, put my glasses on my face, stuffed the pastry into my mouth, and then I ran.

I ran to the gardens as fast as I could, hoping that I would make it there in time. As I got closer to the gardens I slowed my pace until I was there. I walked into the garden and saw everyone waiting there for me.

"America you are 5 minutes late," Katy said with a false stern voice

"We were starting to think you forgot about us, Red," Brian said

"Sorry. I stayed out of breath," I was talking about what I was going to wear to the ball on Friday with my maids. Hey did you guys know that we have to wear dresses everyday here," I said

"Yes, America we did know that," Marlee says

"Oh ok then. I'm the only one who didn't know about that then," I said

"Hey, America let me see your schedule," Theo said changing the subject

"Yay. What classes do you have for the next two weeks?" Marlee asks

Marlee took my schedule from me and started reading off classes," Singing at 9:00, next you have classical music 10:30, then you have performance prep at noon, and last you have edict 1:30. No one has singing with you, me and Katy have classical music with you, Kriss and Theo have performance prep with you, we all have the same lunch, and all of us have the same edict class."

As Marlee read my schedule I was watching Maxon. His face fell when Marlee read my schedule. His face brightened a little when Marlee announced that we all had the same edict class. Was he sad that he only had one class with me. What was he expecting.

"Wow America, four classes all of us only have three," Carter said

"Are you trying to outshine me, Red," Brian said

"I'm always trying to out shine you," I answer

"America, why do you have so many classes?" Maxon asks

"I guess I just play a lot of instruments," I answer

**I'm sorry if this chapter is boring. Please review.**


	11. Trying new things

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was supper busy. I will make it up to you guys. Please review I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you to all my readers and to everyone who has followed and favorite this story.**

**1 day until camp**

**America's Pov**

After the pack and I read my schedule we didn't know what to do. We all had different ideas on what we should do.

Kriss said, "We should show America what activities this camp has."

"All right," everyone agreed

"But what activity should we do," Maxon asked

"I don't know," Kriss said, "there are so many."

"We should do something that is summery," Katy said, "since it is summer."

"What do you think of, when you think of summer," Carter asks

"I think of water," Theo says

"Swimming," Marlee says, "We should go swimming."

"This place has a swimming pool," I ask

"Yay, this place has everything," Brian says

"Ahh, guys I don't think we should go swimming," Maxon says

"Why not Maxon," Kriss asks

"Umm well," Maxon said with a scared look on his face

"Yay, he's right," I say. If Maxon was uncomfortable with swimming then I didn't want to swim.

"We should do something else," I say

"Ok," Marlee says, "What should we do then… Oh wait I got the perfect thing that we can do."

"What," I ask

"You will just have to wait and see," Marlee says then she tells Kriss to cover my eyes and we start walking.

We were walking for about ten minutes when Marlee says, "Not much further."

Then I hear a noise. Not just any noise but the sound only a horse can make. Oh no is all I can think before Kriss takes her hand off my eyes and Marlee says, "Were here."

"Horses," I say with a fake smile, "this camp has horses."

"Of course it does," Katy answers

Kriss tells the stable boy that we needed 8 horses. He asked if we needed a tour guide but Kriss said that we would be fine and that she knew the area. Once he had all 8 horses saddled he brought them out to us. Everyone in the pack had chosen a horse and started to get on it. I just stood there awkwardly. Maxon looked back at me to see if I was on my horse and when he saw that I wasn't he sensed something was wrong and got off of his horse and came over to me.

"Is everything alright America," Maxon asks

"Yes," I answered

"Do you not like this horse," he asked

"No this horse is fine," I said

"Then what is wrong," he asked again

"The truth is that have never ridden a horse before and I am sort of scared of them," I say then look down ashamed

Maxon laughed, "Big strong America who I thought was afraid of nothing is afraid of a horse."

I just continue to look down and play with the gravel under my feet.

"America you have seriously never ridden a horse before," Maxon says

"Ok do you want the truth," I ask

"Yes," he says very seriously

"The truth is that I am not rich. I don't come from a rich family so I haven't tried a lot of thing like this," I say feeling more ashamed, "The only reason why I am here is because I got a scholarship. When I told you guys that music was my life I meant it. I play music for a living."

I was about to start crying when Maxon said, "America its ok. I dont care if you come from a rich family or not."

"You don't," I say

"No, of course not," he says

"Thank you," I say and hug him

Marlee finally noticing that me and Maxon are not on horses says, "are you two ok."

"Yes," I say. Im going to have to explain to my friends at some point that I'm not rich so why not do it now. Then I tell the pack what I just told Maxon. The whole pack was totally cool with me not being rich. It even excited them a little bit.

"Not being rich just means you haven't tried a lot of things we have. So you will get to try a lot of new activities this summer for the first time," Marlee says

"We can show you a lot of cool things," Kriss says

"Thank you all for being so cool about this," I say

"Just because you are not rich doesn't mean people are going to hate you America," Brian and Theo say

"See you have nothing to worry about America," Maxon says

"Ok thank you guys. Still can we keep this between us," I asked

"Of course America," they all answered

"This summer's going to be so much fun. You can try some new things for the first time and we can try new things," Theo says

"We will start now by having you go horseback riding for the first time," Kriss says

"Since it is her first time," Maxon says, " she can ride with me on my horse."

Everyone settles back onto there horse why Maxon leads me toward his horse.

I freeze up when we are close to the horse and Maxon says, " America come on it will be fine."

"America this is Clover," Maxon says, "Put out your hand and let her sniff it."

I stay where I am for a moment then I move toward Clover. I stick out my hand and she sniffs it. When she was done sniffing my hand I pet her.

"See America. The horse will not hurt you" Maxon says

"Ok now I am going to lift you up onto the horses back ok," he says

I take a deep breath then say, "Ok."

Maxon put his hands on my waist then lifted me onto the horses back like I weighed nothing.

"Ok America you are doing good now I'm going to get on the horse," he said

Before he could get onto Clover she put her front legs up and nahhed. Something had scared her. She was not supposed to be kicking her legs in the air.

"America hang on," Maxon said

"Clover calm down," Maxon said trying to get the horse to stop before I fell off of her.

Clover stopped when Maxon pet her face, "Thats a good girl Clover," Maxon said

"I already suck at this," I say, "I made the horse want to knock me off already."

"America that wasn't your fault. Something spocked her and it wasnt you," Maxon said sternly

"Now lets try this again," he said

He kicked his leg over the horse and got on. He was in front of me and he asked, "America are you ok."

"Yay, Im fine. You," I ask

"Great," he says, "Now what I want you to do is to put your hands on my waist and hang on so you don't fall off."

I did as he told me and put my hands around his waist. It was comforting.

Then he whipped Clovers rains once and clover started running and I started screaming. After about 30 seconds of screaming I realized this was not that bad. It was fun actually. I losened my grip on Maxons waist and started looking at the scenery. It was really pretty.

After about 5 minutes of clover running Maxon slowed her down to a trot.

Then I told him, "Thank you, I have faced my fear of horses. I'm not afraid any more this is actually quite fun."

"I'm glad you think it is fun America. Like I said you would be fine," he said

"Fine you were right," I admitted

"I hope I was right," he said, "do you want to try controlling the horse?"

"Yes. I do," I say with confidence

With one simple movement I was switched to the front of the horse and Maxon was in the back.

"You ready?" Maxon asked passing me the rains

"Yes," I say

Maxon put his hands on my waist and I leaned back into him a little. Then I whipped the rains to make clover go into a full on sprint. I was making the horse go faster then Maxon did and it was so much fun. After about ten minutes I slowed Clover down and leaned into Maxon all the way so my back was on his chest.

"That was so much fun," I said, "I'm tired now and I wasn't even the one running."

"So your first time riding a horse was a success," he said

I turned around to look at him. His hands were still on my waist. "Yes," I said, "I wish classes never had to start and we could just stay here like this all summer."

"I do too," he answered

**Thank you again to all my readers. I hope you guys liked this chapter. There will be more soon. Please review.**


	12. The Fountain

**Thank you to all my readers. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review.**

**One day before camp**

**America's Pov**

After that moment with Maxon I passed the reins over to him so he could control Clover again.

We rode over to where the rest of the pack was. Then we all rode together on a trail.

When we were back at the stables putting our horses away Marlee asked, "So did you like horseback riding."

"Loved it," I answered

"I wish camp never had to start and we could just spend the whole summer doing activities," I add

"Don't worry Red. We have weekend and before and after classes to goof off," Brian said

I just smirked and said, "I can't wait to see what this summer brings."

"Well lets find out," Maxon said, "the summer has already started."

Then he ran up and scooped me into his arms bridal style and started running. I screamed.

"Maxon put me down," I said starting to laugh, "I mean it Maxon. Put me down."

"Nope," he said and kept running. The rest of the pack was running behind us trying to catch up.

We were running straight towards where the dorm rooms are when I saw what was up ahead. A fountain. A big fountain. Water was gushing down from all the sides. I instantly knew what Maxon was going to do. He was going to throw me into the water.

"Maxon no no. Please dont do this," I begged

"I'm sorry Miss Singer but I cant miss out on this opportunity," he answered

Oh no. I thought. I don't know how to swim. This is going to end badly.

We were almost there: at the fountain with the pack laughing behind us and me flailing my arms and legs trying to get out of Maxons arms while crying out for him to stop when I heard someone speak…

* * *

><p><strong>Maxon's Pov<strong>

We had just got off the horses and it was almost lunch time.

I heard America say, "I can't wait to see what this summer brings."

"Well lets find out. The summer has already started." I said

Not wanting the fun to end I ran up and scooped America into my arms and started running. It felt comforting to have her in my arms.

As I ran America screamed, "Maxon put me down. I mean it Maxon. Put me down."

There was no way I was putting her down this was too funny.

"Nope," I told her and kept running. The rest of the pack was running behind us trying to catch up.

I was running straight towards the dorm rooms when I realized there was a big fountain up ahead and I got an idea. America was going to be so mad at me after I did this. But it would be all worth it when I saw her face just before she went into the water.

America saw what was up ahead and tried to get out of my arms even more realizing what I was going to do.

"Maxon no no. Please dont do this," she begged

"I'm sorry Miss Singer but I cant miss out on this opportunity," I answered

Wow I was really going to do this.

We were almost there: at the fountain with the pack laughing behind us and America flailing in my arms while crying out for me to stop when I heard someone speak.

"Maxon what are you doing with Miss Singer?" Silva asked madly

When she spoke I stopped died in my tracks. The whole pack stopped running and laughing and America stopped moving.

"Nothing Silva. I am sorry Silva," I answered

"Well Maxon I expected more from you then this," She said

"What would your father do if he found out about this," She asked

I knew what my father would do if he found out about this. I was praying to god that she wouldn't tell him about this. It would be a new record of disappointing him. The scars on my back had not even healed yet.

* * *

><p><strong>America's Pov<strong>

Silva. Silva had spoken to us.

When Silva threatened to tell Maxons dad a look of fear crossed his face. I felt so bad like it was some how all my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Maxon's Pov<strong>

"Your lucky that I am not going to tell him about this," Silva says, "Put Miss Singer down Maxon, before I change my mind."

I looked down and realized that America was still in my arms. I forgot about her because she was motionless.

As much as I didn't want to put America down I had to or else Silva would tell my father about my bad behavior and I would pay the price.

I put America down and said, "Thank you Silva."

"Your welcome and as for you Miss Singer I better not catch you miss behaving again." Silva says

America put her head down in shame and said, "Yes Ma'am."

I felt so bad because it wasn't even Americas fault it was all mine. I felt this weird urge that I needed to protect America but I knew I couldn't fight with Silva on this. I would have to pick my battles and this was not one that I wanted to fight in. We were lucky to get off with warnings.

As Silva left, the pack started walking again but this time we were walking toward the dining hall not the fountain.

I walked up to America who still had her face down looking at her feet. When I was right next to her she said, "I'm sorry Maxon, that I got you into trouble."

I almost laughed she thinks this is her fault. "America," I said, "This was not your fault. If anyone was to be blamed it would be me. I was the one that picked you up and started running with you."

"I know but I almost got you in trouble with your dad. I don't think he would be so happy about that." she said

"America it was not your fault and I am sorry that I got you in trouble," I said

"But your dad," she argued

God she was so stubborn, "America you don't need to worry about that. I will be fine."

The truth was that I knew I wouldn't be fine if my dad was to find out but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"You know that was a mean thing you were about to do there but now that I think about it, it would have been really funny," she said with a laugh

"It would have been really funny. To bad Silva stopped us before Maxon could throw you in." Brian said

Apparently the pack was now close enough to hear our conversation so we just let them join in.

"To bad," America said, "The only bad thing was that if you throw me in someone would have to jump in after me to save me. I can't swim. So it was a good thing that Silva stopped us."

"You can't swim?" Kriss said with astonishment

"Yep, I can't swim. I never had the time for swimming with my work schedule back home," America answered

"We are just learning so much about you today," Theo said

"We will have to add swimming to the list of activities to do next," Katy says

"Now that I think it was a good thing that Silva stopped us. I would have felt so guilty if I throw you in and you couldn't swim." I said as we reached the dining room.

"Don't worry, I will find other ways to make you fell guilty," America tells me, "Now lets go eat. I'm starving."

"I second that," Carter says

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'm trying to publish four more chapters by Tuesday. Do you think I can do it? Keep checking for new chapters. Also I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, Please review so I know if you guys like my story. Thanks!**


	13. Bitch Alert

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite my story. Special thanks to TheSelectionr0x for all your kind words. If you haven't checked out TheSelectionr0x story (Fairy tales don't always end well) you should go do that. Fairy tales don't always end well is not only a really cool tittle it's a great story. Please review this chapter.**

**One day before camp**

**America's Pov**

Lunch was uneventful and so was the time up until dinner. Dinner was going great until a certain bitch came.

**Flash Back**

_The whole pack was sitting at our table. We had all just gotten our food and were talking about what we should do over the weekend when Celeste and two other girls walked over to our table._

_"Bitch alert," Kriss said just before Celeste was in ear shot._

_"Oh Celeste it is nice to see you again and look you brought your flying monkeys with you this time," Brian said_

_"Always nice to talk to you Brian," Celeste said with a fake smile_

_"Oh and Cameron and Lizzie are my best friends not flying monkeys," she added_

_"Yay we dress to good to be monkeys," the girl named Lizzie said_

_I try to hide a laugh when she said that._

_"What are you smirking at," Celeste says to me, " Have you seen how you are dressed today. I mean its not even designer. What are you poor or something"_

_I look down at my tank top and tee shirt and blush. If I had to choose one person to not find out about me coming from a poor family, Celeste would be that person. She seems like the gossip type and if she found out the whole camp would know._

_"That's what I thought," she said when I didn't answer her._

_"So Maxon you want to hang out tonight," Celeste asked with a devious smile._

_"Ahhhh," Maxon said_

_I knew Maxon didn't want to hang out with her but he didn't want to be rude. He was trying to come up with an excuse._

_I felt like I needed to help Maxon so I said, "Maxon is helping me tonight."_

_Maxons face light up as he said, "Yay Im helping Lady America tonight."_

_"Helping her do what," Celeste asks skeptically_

_"He is helping me with," God, think of something America, "With my song that I'm writing."_

_"Can't you do that another time," Celeste asks, "I have something important I need to tell you Maxon."_

_"I'm sorry Celeste I already promised America," Maxon says_

_"Fine," Celeste said, "I don't know why you would want to hang out with her though."_

_Her friends walk away before her and as they pass me Cameron steps on my foot and whispers, "mute". Then Celeste walks after them and when she is close to me she knocks my food all over my clothes and says, "Bitch."_

**End of Flash Back**

That is how I ended up sitting at a table with food dripping down my clothes. I feel so embarrassed. I get up and ran passed Celeste who was smirking and run out of the dining room. Then I run towards the one please that will make me feel safe. I go to the gardens.

In the gardens I replay the last 5 minutes. I gave Celeste exactly what she wanted. I vowed to myself from this moment till the end of camp I will not give her what she wants and whenever I can I will get revenge. She may not know it now but I will get revenge.

I heard footsteps outside the gardens door. Then I saw 7 shadows. Damn. I forgot that Maxon knew I loved the gardens.

"America," Maxon called

I tried to hide myself but then I realized what was the point I would have to see them at some point. I got up and said, "here I am."

"America," Marlee said as she ran up and tried to hug me but then realized I was covered in food.

"Are you alright," she asks

"Of course not. I just got humiliated by Celeste," I said

"Celeste that bitch. Dont even worry about her. We will get her back," Brian said and everyone shook their heads agreeing that they would.

"Thanks guys," I said

Some how the pack silently agreed that the girls would take me back to my dorm room and the boys would go back to theirs.

As the girls were walking I asked, "Who were those girls with Celeste?"

"Cameron and Elizabeth," Kriss answered, "Celestes back up. If you couldn't tell Elizabeth is not that smart and Cameron is average intelligence. The real mastermind is Celeste, she can manipulate them into doing whatever she wants."

"Oh," I say, " Why did Celeste come to our table tonight. I know she wanted more than to just hang out."

"She wanted Maxon to ask her to the ball," Katy said

God there are dates at this ball too. I'm so screwed.

"Celeste has been obsessed with Maxon ever since 8th grade three years ago. Maxon and Celeste dated for like two weeks." Kriss says

"WHAT, he dated her," I yell

"Yep. Celeste youst to be nice before she was a model. After she became a model she started acting like she was better than everyone and Maxon broke up with her. Ever since then she has tried to get back together with him." Marlee says

"I still can't believe that," I say

"Celeste came to the white house a lot because she is part of an important family, so Maxon and Celeste hung out a lot then one day they decided to date," Kate said

We had reached my dorm room and all the girls asked if I needed anything. I told them I would be fine and they left.

After they left I changed out of my clothes into new clothes even though I knew I wouldn't be going back out. I went out into the living room got the TV remote sat on the couch and decided to have a movie marathon.

I was about 20 minutes into a movie when I heard a knock on the door.

I got up to go answer it. I was really confused. Who would want to see me?

When I answered the door a saw...

**Sort of a cliff hanger? I hope you guys liked this chapter. There will be more soon. Thank you to all my readers for your support. Please review.**


	14. Did he really just try to do that?

**Thank you to all my readers. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to everyone who has followed or favorited my story. Please review.**

**One day before camp**

**America's Pov**

When I answered the door a saw Maxon standing there. Of course it would be Maxon here.

"What are you doing here," I asked

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," he answered

Of course it would be Maxon here and off course he wanted to make sure I was alright because that was the kind of person he was.

"Can I come in," he asked

Then I realized I was in the doorway just standing there, "Of course," I answered and stepped back so he could enter into my living room.

Once Maxon was inside the living room I asked, "So what are you really doing here. I mean I know you came to check on me but there must be so another reason too."

"Actually there is. We told Celeste that we were writing a song tonight so thats what were going to do," he said

"You came here to write a song," I say

"Yes," he answers

"Ok then. I guess I did tell Celeste thats what we were going to do," I say

Then I go into my room and go into the suitcase that a brought from home and pulled out a notebook and a pen. I walk back out into my living room realizing that it was a good thing that I put back on clothes.

"What should we write about," I ask

"It could be about anything," he said, "But I think we should write about something that relates to us."

"Ok, so about friends," I say

"Sort of," he says

"Do you write songs often," Maxon asks

"Yes. I write down most of what I am felling. It gives me a way to express my feelings," I say

"Oh," is all he says

"Ok. Shall we start," I say

"Sure," he says

Maxon and I had been working for about 2 hours coming up with lyrics. Are song started out about friends but then it turned into a love song. Working with Maxon had actually been really fun. We had laughed and just talked a lot about ourselves.

We had come up with about half the lyrics to the song but we still didn't have a name for it.

"Ok," I say, "I'm going to sing back what we have so far."

"Go for it," Maxon says

I started to sing:

_Stop playing with my heart the way you're doing_

_You keep pushing me away, then you're pulling me right back in_

_Playing these games when you know I'm already falling_

_Stop speaking through the lines and say it bluntly_

_I'm tired of reading through your smiles to see the truth behind_

_This circle of two thats leaving me always hoping_

_I wait for you to come and save me_

_I Hope that you will come and show me_

_and tell me…_

_That you can't take me off your mind_

_That you were just scared to read the signs_

_That we could actually be something more than…_

_Then I would tell all the things_

_That I have been done to let you know_

_and we could actually be something more than friends in love_

I finish out strongly then say, "thats what we have so far."

"You sounded great," Maxon said as he moved closer to me

"Really I think I was a little pitchy," I said

"No America, you were perfect," I said moving even closer

"Thank you," I said as I realized how close we were

Then Maxon did something that I never would have thought he would try. He leaned his mouth toward mine and just before our lips meet I kneed him in the leg.

I regretted it as soon as it happened. I stepped back and thought: Oh My God I just kneed Maxon Schreave in the leg. The presidents son.

Maxon groaned in pain.

I just stood there in shock horror as Maxon got up and went out the door into the hallway limping.

WHAT HAD I DONE.

I stayed up for hours after Maxon left thinking: What had I done. What had I done.

Then a new thought came to me: Did Maxon Schreave really try to kiss me or was it just a mistake.

I dont think I will ever know after tonight Maxon will never talk to me again, the pack will turn against me, and I will be along for the rest of camp.

I knew I couldn't change the past but I sure as hell wanted too.

With that thought I fell a sleep.

**I do not own the rights to the song I used. It is called Friends in love by Mia Rose. Thank you to all my readers. Please Review.**


	15. How can I ever face her again

**Sorry that it has been a couple of days since I updated. I have been really busy. This is a small chapter but I hope you like it. Please review.**

**To:** **Guest (An obsessed fan), I think I can make that scene work but it will be in the second week of camp because I already have the first week planned. So if you want to read that scene you will have to keep reading my story. Keep reviewing.**

**Maxon's Pov**

I was in America's room writing a song with her. The songwriting was going great. America had just sang what we had, back to me and she sounded like an angel.

She finish out strongly then said, "thats what we have so far."

"You sounded great," I answered and started to move toward her. I had no idea what I was doing but my mind told me to kept moving forward.

"Really I think I was a little pitchy," she said

"No America, you were perfect," I said moving even closer. I felt like a lion on the prowl about to pounce on his pray.

"Thank you," she said as I realized how close we were. If I just moved my lips the slightest bit we would be kissing.

In that moment before I did the stupidest thing I have ever done I know how I felt about America. I liked her. A lot. She was so different from everyone else from the first moment I laid eyes on her. She wasn't afraid to be herself and speak her mind. Even though it has only been a short time since we have known each other I felt something for her and it seemed like the perfect moment to show her how I felt.

Then I did something that I never thought I would do. I leaned my mouth toward America's closed my eyes and tried to kiss her and just before our lips meet she kneed me in the groin.

I fell to the ground in pain. God she could kick hard. I was covering the spot where she kicked me trying not to scream out in pain. Finally I decided I couldn't take this embarrassment much longer I looked up at America. She was just standing there motionless, just staring at me in shock. So I got up off the floor and left her room.

I was in so much pain that once I was outside the dorm rooms I had to sit down. It took a couple minutes before I could get up and walk again but still I was in pain. She had kicked me in just the right spot to get maximum pain.

As I limped back to the boys dorm rooms I had plenty of time to think and I sure wish I didnt.

Does that mean America doesn't like me the same way I like her. Was that a back off warning or was she just surprise and wasn't expecting me to try and kiss her so she acted on instinct. Either way how was I ever supposed to face her again.

I got into my room grabbed an ice pact from the freezer and went into my bed. Do I hate America for this. I thought back to the look on America's face right before I left her room. She was beautiful, even when she wasn't trying. No I could never hate America. I wasn't even mad at her. I was moving too fast and jumped into kissing her before she was ready. God I'm such an idiot. Was this one little mess up going to ruin my friendship with America. Even if America doesn't like me, I still would like to be friends with her and I may have ruined it all by trying to get one little kiss.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How am I ever supposed to talk to America again.

Sleep was getting to me . I was tired.

Hey, maybe this is all a dream and I will wake up and me and America will be friends. I doubt it but I can still hope and with that I fell asleep.

**Thanks to all of my readers for so much support. There will be more soon. (The drama chapters are starting in the next chapter) Please review.**


	16. Celeste's Twin

**Thank you to all of my readers. I wanted to say thank you to happy faces your reviews make me smile so much. Also thank you to june-iparis1 for your reviews and if you haven't read her story, Stolen Mer, then you should go read that. It is really good. Please review this chapter.**

**First day of camp**

**America's Pov**

"America. America," someone says

"America, its time to get up," the same voice says

"What?" I say and open my eyes

I see Mary in front of me pulling off the covers. I see light coming into my room and look over to find Ann pulling back the curtains.

"Where's Lucy," I say

"In the bathroom, getting your bath ready," Ann says

"Do I have to get up," I say feeling the affects of not falling asleep until late last night.

"Yes," Ann says

"Aren't you excited that it is your first day of camp?" Mary asked

"What," I say confused, "Oh yay, this is my first day."

I get out off bed hoping that this will be a great day. Hoping that I will meet new friends, see my friends, and talk to Maxon some more… Wait. I think as last night comes flooding back to me, "I don't think I will ever talk to Maxon again."

I must of said this out loud because Mary who was picking out my dress said, "What was that."

"Nothing," I answered

After I took a bath my maids did my hair and make up. Then I was put in an amazing day dress.

Before I left my room I went over to my jewelry box and took out a songbird necklace. My dad had given it to me and it reminded me of home. I needed as much of home as I could get today and this was the best thing I had.

"I hope you have a great day miss," Lucy says before I am out the door.

"You too," I answer. Then add, "Its not miss, its America."

All my maids just laughed as I leave my room.

I'm standing outside the entrance to the dining room dreading to go in there. When I enter I bet all of my friends will laugh at me and turn away never to talk to me again.

Well lets get it over with, is the last thing I thought before entering the dining room.

As I entered no one was looking at me weird. I got my food and headed to the back of the room to wear the pack sits.

As I grow closer to them nothing seemed off. When they say me they didn't turn away. Marlee smiled.

I sat down thinking it was too good to be true. No one objected to me sitting down.

I noticed that Maxon wasn't present and asked, " Where is Maxon."

"He told me he had something to do before classes start and that he ate earlier," Carter explained nicely

So the pack didn't hate me and they didn't know what happened between me and Maxon. At least not yet. I am so relieved.

I ate my breakfast with the rest of the pack talking and laughing but it was over all too soon when Marlee and Kriss got up and said that they were going to take me to my first class.

I was sort of relieved because I still didn't know the class room area very well. It was past the gardens. A five minute walk from the dining room.

Kriss and Marlee talked while I pretended to listen and shook my head. What I was really doing was worrying about my classes.

When we got to my first class, Singing, Marlee told me that she would see me in the next class and that the rest of the pack would be at lunch.

"Thank you," I said as Kriss and Marlee walked away.

I stalled at the door not wanting to open it. I was afraid. No, I was tarafied. This would have been a lot better if I had one friend to walk into class with but I had no one. I was alone.

I took a deep breath and walked in. I looked around and saw desks in rows how they would be in a school. I saw faces that I have seen in the dining room but no one I knew. At least there was no Celeste. Some campers were older then me and some were younger.

I started to walk to the back of the class and as I did I saw girls sitting on desks playing with there hair and boys throwing footballs around the room. I did not belong here.

I took a set in the back of the class and sat there for about two minutes until a girl took the set next to me.

"Hi," she said

I looked up at the girl to find hazel eyes and long brown hair. The girl was pretty.

"Hi," I said back

"I'm Aria," she says

"America," I say back extending my hand for her to shake.

She shakes my hand and says, "So you're the new girl. I was wondering when I would meet her."

Does everyone at this school know me as the new girl? I guess so because that is who I am here.

"Yep, I'm the new girl," I tell her

"So none of your friends are in this class," she asks

"Yep, You," I say

"Same. I mean I know all of these people but I wouldn't call them friends," she says

"How about us being friends," she asks

"I would love that," I say as the teacher comes through the door.

Already I'm off to a good start with Aria.

As the teacher walks in all the kids in the class take their seats giving their full attention to the teacher.

He walks up to the front of the room and says, "For the one student in here that I have not properly introduced myself too, I am Gavril Fadaye. You can call me Gavril not Mr. Fadaye please. I am the singing and classical music teacher."

Everyone in the room turns around and stares at me. My cheeks light up. I knew Gavril's words were directed at me.

I had heard of him before he was really famous for his classical music skills.

Aria leans over and whispers," He is a really good teacher."

I hope so I have two of his classes, I think.

"Ok lets start this summer off right," Gavril says, "We will be having a little singing competition Friday within are class."

"Whats in it for us," a guy asks

"Thats an excellent question," Gavril says, " Everyone will pick a partner and will perform a song in class on Friday. I will pick the winners and the winners will not have to come to singing class Monday."

When he says this the class erupts in cheers.

"Ok then," Gavril says, "pick your partners."

Aria turns to me and says, "do you want to be partners."

"I would love that," I answer

Me and Aria agree to sing, _I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift _an old singer.

We had been practicing the song and class was almost over when a guy walks over to where me and Aria were seated.

This guy had blue eyes and dark blond hair. He looked like a jock that you would see in the movies. Not the mean jock but the really nice and popular one. He was hot. Not as hot as Maxon but still he was hot.

He leaned over the desk that separated us and said, "So you're the new girl. You have lived up to your expectations."

"What's that supposed to mean," I ask

"Its a good thing don't worry," he says giving me a smile

"I'm Mickael," he adds

I just stand there not knowing what to do.

"So is there a name to that pretty face of yours," he asked

I look at him strangle then give a little laugh, "America," I say

"So I amuse you then, America," he asked

"America, I like that. A pretty name for a pretty girl," he says it as if it was an after thought.

"Mickael, get over here," another boy, that I'm guessing is his friend, says

"Well America I hope you enjoy your first day of camp. If you need anyone to show you around I will always be here," he says

"I think I will be fine," I say

"AHH, I see how it is. Well then maybe I wont show you around, maybe we can hang out some time," Mickael asks

"I'd love that," I say being friendly

"I will hold you to it then," he says before walking away

Once he was gone I turned to Aria who has a dreamy experience on her face.

"Well he was friendly," I say

"America I think he was trying to be more then friendly," she says with a jealous look on her face.

"Who is he," I ask

"That was Mickael Newsome," Aria says

"You mean he is related to Celeste," I say. If I had water in my mouth I would have spit it out.

"Yes, they are twins and where some people think Celeste is a total bitch, Mickael is an angel. He is so nice," she says

"Hmm," I think as Gavril tells the class that it is time to leave.

Me and Aria decide to practice in my room starting tomorrow after classes end. Then I say goodbye and leave for my next class. Already my day is off to an interesting start. A good interesting start.

**Disclaimer: I used the title to one of Taylor Swifts songs. I do not own the rights. **

**Thank you to all my readers. Please review. I hope you liked this chapter. **


	17. The Plan

**I'm sorry this is a really sort chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to write and I thought it would be good to check back in with Aspen. Thank you to all my readers. You guys rock. Please Review, I love to read your guys thoughts.**

**Happy faces: Thank you so much for all of your support. Your reviews make me smile so much and also laugh a little (That's a good thing). I hope you keep your promis because I love reading your reviews. I wish everyone shared the same feelings about my story and me as you do. Please don't die on me because if you did I would lose a great reviewer. Btw I love the all caps thing and I don't think you are creepy. An infinty amount of happy faces to you- Princess Kam**

**Aspen's Pov**

I'm still at home.

I was supposed to leave for the camp today but I'm still at home.

The head guard there had called my house and told me that I would be leaving for the camp in two days instead of today because they needed every guard on duty because there was a threat of a rebel attack and that if every guard was on duty no one could train me. So I would have to wait two more days. Then get training and who knows how long that will take.

I will not get to see America until later then I thought. At least I know she is safe with all of those guards duty. Maybe this is a good thing that I get to see America later. The later I wait the more homesick she will be and the better chance she will take me back. I mean I know she will take me back but it is always good to have a stronger plan. I mean there is no way she will not take me back.

My plan is foolproof but I am sort of sad that I will have to wait a couple extra days to see her. I was really hoping to see America soon. I mean I really like her. Who am I kidding I love her and losing her was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I am praying that my plan will work and that I will get my America back. I don't know what I would do without her.

**Thanks again. Please Review!**


	18. Marlee finds out

**Thank you to all my readers. This is a shorter chapter. There will be more soon. Please review.**

**America Pov**

After Singing class I headed to classical music class. I sort of new my way around the classroom area but it was still hard to locate my classes.

I was heading towards where I thought was the classical music room when I heard a voice behind me, " America wait up."

I slowed down and looked behind me. The person I found standing there was not someone I would have expected. Chasing after me was Michael Newsome.

When he caught up to me I said with a smile, "Michael, the boy who called me beautiful. What a pleasure."

He smiled back at me and said, "I only called you beautiful because it is true."

I gave him a suspicious look then asked, "What are you doing here."

He answered with a sarcastic tone, "I go to camp here."

"I know that and you know what I meant. What are you doing here walking to class with me. I mean I'm guessing that you are not the classical music type."I say

"You are right," he replies, "I am not the classical music type and that not why I'm walking with you. I'm walking with you because you seem so lost and if you are going to classical music you are going the wrong way."

"What," I say

"You are going the wrong way to class. Class is that way," he says as he points in the direction behind me.

"Urrrr. Im such an idiot," I say

"No your not. Its only the first day. You will soon know where all your classes are. Until then I will walk with you and show you," he says

"Shall we," he say and offers me his arm

I look at him for a second. With a smirk on my face I take his arm. We start to walk to my class.

By the time we are at my classroom I am holding onto his arm for support because I am laughing so hard. We were telling each other about ourselves and then telling weird childhood stories and it was just all to funny. We talk as if we have known each other for years.

"I have sure learned a lot about you America," Mickael says

"I hope we can talk again soon," he adds

"We will be seeing each other in edict class after lunch right," I ask

"Right," he says, "I cant wait."

"Until we meet again," he says with a bow that makes me laugh. Then he kisses my hand and leaves.

I stare after him. After about a minute just staring at his long gone figure I return back to Earth and head inside the classroom.

In there Marlee and Katy are waiting for me.

Apparently they had seen the little goodbye ceremony with Mickael outside because when a take a seat the first thing Marlee asked was, "Who was that."

I smile at the thought of him.

"America. Who was that," she asks again with a stricter tone. Katy just looks at me waiting for my answer.

"Mickael," I answer calmly like hanging out with the twin brother of a girl who hates me, happens all the time.

They both gock at me. Then Marlee says, "Mickael Newsome."

"Yes," I say calmly again

"And what did he want," Marlee asks in a suspicious tone.

I know she was just trying to protect me but god did she really think that I couldn't talk to anyone but the pack.

"He was just helping me," I answered, "god, I thought everyone thought he was a nice kid."

"We do. I just...I don't know. I just wanted to know what you were doing," Marlee said

She was really starting to piss me off and I didn't know why but I think Katy felt it because she said, " Maybe its a good thing that America has made some more friend."

"As long as you don't go replacing us," she adds jokingly

We all laugh and drop the topic.

Classical music went by fast and not much happened. I just talked to Marlee and Katy mostly.

My next class was performance prep and that class went by really quick too.

After performance prep came lunch. Thinking of lunch, made only one thought come to mind: Would I see Maxon. All through my classes I was having so much fun that I forgot about Maxon but now that I was about to walk into the dining room all my worries came flooding back to me.

As I walked in with Kriss and Theo we headed straight to the food line so I couldn't see are table yet. After we got our food and were headed toward the table in the back and my heart was pounding so hard I thought the hole dining room could hear it.

"America are you ok," Kriss asked

"Yay, Im fine. Why do you ask," I ask

"Your hands are shaking," she says

I look down at my hands and found them indeed shaking. Through all the nervousness I didn't even know my hands were violently shaking.

I tried to calm my hands down as a told Kriss, " I'm fine just a bit excited I guess."

When the truth was: I was no where near being excited.

As we approached the table I had one thought in my mind. Would I see him.

Then another thought came to mind. Do I want to see him again. I knew my answer straight away. Yes of corse I wanted to see him but I want to see him and talk to him as I did before I kneed him. Does he fell the same way?

I guess I would have to face Maxon at some point. Why not get it over with.

I didn't look up at the table until I had to am when I did I saw...

**If you want to know what happens then you have to review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Have any questions, want to suggest something, or just want to let me know how you fell about my story put it in the reviews. Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	19. Embarrassed

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I got a lot of reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. If there is not another chapter out tomorrow there will be one out on the 5th. Please go check out my one shot if you haven't it is called: How I felt. Please review**

**Guest: Aspen will be in this story:)**

**Happy faces: here is America's grocery list: **

**1) Strawberry tarts**

**2) Milk**

**3) A great boy friend who is loving, caring, and super hot**

**I'm sorry I had to do that. Also I feel so happy that I was your inspiration. For pen names are you happyfacefandom. I'm just wondering because I think it is you but I don't know. Last note for you: I have a birthday present planned lets hope I follow through:) **

**America's Pov**

I didn't look up at the table until I had to and when I did I saw the rest of the pack talking. Everyone was there. Everyone that is but Maxon.

I felt relieved and a little sad. I sort of missed seeing Maxon and I was wondering if he was doing ok because I haven't seen him since yesterdays mess up. I was sort of relieved that Maxon wasn't here because I still don't have the courage to face him but I would have to face him at some point so I hope I can just get it over with soon.

"America," Kriss said from next to me

"What," I said

"I said you should come sit down," she said

As I sat down I didn't even bother asking where Maxon was because I knew someone else would and just like I expected Marlee said, " Where's Maxon. I'm getting sort of worried."

"He had to go set up something for his dads arrival tomorrow," Theo said

"His dads arrival," I said confused

"His dad is coming tomorrow because he can't be here for the welcome to camp ball so he is coming early," Brian tells me

Then Kriss says, "His dad comes to check up on Maxon every once in a wall."

She said this so quietly that it made us all lean in.

Marlee changing the subject said, "Guess who little America over here was talking to today."

I started to blush knowing what she was going to say next.

"Who," Carter asked sounding like a gossiping girl

"Carter stop being such a girl," Kriss said making us all laugh

"Kriss don't change the subject. I think you all would like to know who I say here with," Marlee says

"You're right we do want to know, so tell us who did you see her with," Kriss says

"I'm guys, I'm right here," I say

"Your right, you tell them America," Marlee says

My face was bright red and I didn't say anything so Marlee said, "America and Michael were talking and they were acting pretty buddy buddy if you ask me."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"We were only talking," I said

"Looked like more to me," Katy answered

"You were talking to Michael," Theo asked

"Yay, what's the big deal I thought you all thought he is a good guy," I say

"he is its just we thought you liked…," Katy hit Kriss cutting her off

"What," I asked

"nothing," she answered

"God you guys. I don't like anyone like that," I say

"Sure," Brian says very quietly

"Shut up," I say

Then Carter changed the subject, thank God. I would have to thank him for that later.

After lunch we all headed for the edict classroom. We all had the same edict class even Maxon so we would all see each other.

When I walked into the class I scanned the room. No Maxon but I did see Michael and he smiled and waved at me. I smiled back.

Kriss seeing this laughed at me.

The class was about to start and still no Maxon. Silva are teacher walked in and was about to close the door when Maxon came running into the classroom. He said some quick words that I couldn't hear then walked to the back of the class where the rest of the pack was, not making eye contact with me.

"Hello class," Silva said

Everyone answered, "Hello."

"Thank you for joining me today. In this class we will be learning proper edict," she said, " Let us start with table manners."

After about forty five minutes Silva said, "Now we will be practicing ballroom dancing."

"Oh no," I said quietly to myself

"Everyone partner up," Silva told us

Even better.

I saw Maxon look at me but before he could say anything Michael was there saying, "So we meet again."

Then he asked if I would be his partner. I said yes and Maxon looked away.

We started dancing(I was horrible) and Michael and I made small talk then he asked, "So um America would you…"

He got cut off by Silva saying, "Switch partners."

"Sorry have to talk with you later," I said as I switched partners and landed in Maxons arms.

Great. Just my luck.

He looked a bit sad as I looked at him. Then I stepped on his toes, "Shit. Im sorry," I said

He just laughed then Silva called out to switch partners again and just before I was out of Maxons arms he said, "Gardens after class."

"K," I said as I went to go dance with someone else whose foot I would ruin.

After class I looked for Maxon but he must have already left.

Katy asked if I was going with them to Carters room and I said, "I will ketch up to you guys. I have to do something right now."

Then I left the room and headed for the gardens.

As I walked into the gardens I heard someone say, "How are you my dear."

**Thank you for reading. Please go check out my one shot: How I felt. Please review.**


	20. I cant take it anymore

**First I just wanted to say happy birthday to Happyfacefandoms. This chapter is dedicated to you. I'm sorry it is out so late. Make sure in your reviews to wish happyfacefandoms a happy birthday. **

**A lot of people have been asking** **questions and I just want to make myself clear: This is a Maxerica story. I always find that all the other stories I read have Maxon and America end up together to soon. This story they will end up together but they will have to go through a lot of drama first. They will have to work for there love. Aspen will get into the story after the first week. It is only the first day of camp. A lot more drama to come soon.**

**Please review**

**America's Pov**

As I walked into the gardens I heard someone say, "How are you my dear."

I know instantly who the voice belonged to. There could only be one person. Maxon

Even though Maxon had asked me to come here I was still surprised to see him. I thought that maybe he wouldn't show up and this is all a prank but as I turned around a bush I saw him. Maxon. With his brown eyes and perfectly imperfect hair.

"I'm not your dear," I answered without thinking. I couldn't think when I was in front of the prettiest boy I have ever seen. God America what are you thinking.

I walked closer to him not knowing what to say and I guess he didn't know what to say ether because he just stood there too.

"So…" he said

"So…" I answered

"God America I cant talk when I'm around you," Maxon said

"I'm sorry," I answered confused

"No don't be," he said

"I have asked you to come here because…because I wanted to tell you that what happened yesterday was nothing and I wanted to ask you if you would forget about it and never talk about it again. I just want to be friends with you again," He said

Forget about it. I was so confused.

"I know that you thought I was about to kiss you but I wasn't I was just picking up something I dropped," he said calmly

I took this news in. Some how I was a little sad about this news. Did I want him to kiss me?

"I just don't want any awkwardness between us. I want to be friends again," he finished

"Of course we can be friends," I say. Maybe he didn't want to lose me as much as I didn't want to lose him.

"And can we not talk about this again to anyone," He asks

"Yay, sure," I say

"Friends," he says

"Friends," I eco

We hug and I feel somthing that I couldn't explain.

We break apart and I say without thinking, "I think it is better this way anyways… I mean I don't think I am ready for a serious relationship yet."

OMG. I did not just say that in front of him.

"Why not," he says

"No nothing forget I said anything," I answer

"No America. Tell me I can see tears in your eyes," Maxon says sounding like he cares

I couldn't take it. I haven't talked to anyone about Aspen breaking up with me. I start crying. Hard.

"America," Maxon says leading me over to our bench, "What is it, is it your family."

"No," I sobbed

"Then what," he asked

I told him everything about Aspen and how he broke up with me. I didn't tell him Aspens name though.

When I was done I felt way better and almost stopped crying. Maxon lets me lean into him and cry and when I finish my story he says, "Oh America, that is horrible."

"So I guess this just proves I'm not over him and I couldn't even talk to anyone about it because no one knew." I say

"Maxon thank you. Thank you so much," I say

"It was nothing," he answers

"No it was something and I'm so glad that we are friends again," I say

"Friends," he says the word like it is stunning his mouth

"You want to hear a secret of mine," he says

I perk up, "Do tell."

"I don't know how to convert crying women," he says

I almost laugh in his face, "and here I thought you were perfect."

"I am way fear away from being perfect," he says

"Well you are doing a great job just next time rub their back it makes us feel protected," I tell him

Then I yawn.

"Your tired," he says, "Lets get you to bed."

"But it is only 3pm," I protest but another yawn slips out.

"You have had a long couple of days," he answers

We walk back to the dorm rooms in silence but not awkward silence good silence.

We brings me up to my room and touches me into bed. Then he is gone and the loneliness hits me again. It was a good thing that I was tired and fell asleep quietly.

**Maxon's Pov**

Why did I tell America I wasn't trying to kiss her. I was and I really wanted to. I was about to tell here the truth and that I liked her but then I could have ruined even the chance of being friends with her.

I would rather be friends with her then never see her again.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I hope you have a great day. Happy Birthday again to happyfacefandoms(I'm singing happy birthday right now)**


	21. My date

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been working on another one shot called _What I thought were my last seconds. _SO keep an eye out for that. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love reading all your reviews and hearing that you love and are obsessed with my story. I'm trying to get 10 reviews on this chapter. SO please review.**

**Please don't hate me for this chapter. I had to do it for the plot to work.**

**SelectionLover: I wont be ****abandoning ****this story any time soon**. **Thank you for loving my story and reviewing. I would love to hear from you again.**

**SelectionLovers friend (Guest): I'm sorry I don't know your name. I know you didn't want me to do this but this chapter is dedicated to you because it is your birthday. SO happy birthday. I hope you have a great day. I hope you keep reviewing because I loved reading your review.**

**America's Pov**

"America," I heard

This was the third day that I have woken up like this so I know where I am and who is waking me up. It was one of my maids.

I look up and as I suspected I saw Mary.

"America it is time to wake up," she told me

"Fine," I said and got out of bed

"Ann is in the bathroom. Go in there your bath is ready," Mary told me

I walk into my bathroom and see Ann and Lucy.

"Good morning America," Lucy says cheerfully

"Good morning Miss," Ann says less cheerfully

"Good morning and it is America please," I say

"Yes of course," Ann says

After my bath my maids do my make up and hair and then they send me on my way.

"Have a nice day," I say right before I leave my room

"You too," Lucy chirps just as I shut the door

When I get out of my room I see Marlee closer her room door right next to me.

"Hey, America," Marlee said

"Hey Marlee," I answered

We walked to the dinning room together speaking about the classes we had yesterday.

When we get into the dining room we grab our food and then go to the packs table in the back.

When we reach the table everyone is there. Even Maxon. Everything is back to normal or at least I think it is.

We talked about what we are going to do over the weekend and all too soon Marlee is walking me to my first class.

As I enter Singing class Aria is already waiting for me. Smiling and waving.

I walked over to her and she said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I repeated.

I have been doing that a lot lately. Repeating things.

Signing class went by in a blur. We practiced are song and we agreed to meet in my room after classes. One thing I did notice in that class was Michael staring at me. A lot. I thought I had something in my teeth or something else like that.

My next classes went by really fast too and then I was at the lunch table.

Unlike this morning there was a full topic that everyone in the dining room was talking about. Who is going with who to the ball.

I had never really noticed it before but apparently Marlee and Carter were going out and Carter asked Marlee to the dance. She said yes.

Celeste has turned down a whole bunch of boys who have asked her. Kriss tells me that she thinks Celeste thinks that Maxon is going to ask her so she is staying available. Good luck with that Celeste.

Everyone is talking about dates to the ball and it got me think, will anyone ask me. Do I want everyone to ask me.

"Dont worry about the ball America. There will be many others," Katy says

I start thinking again, if no one asks me who will I go with. I dont want to be alone.

Kriss reading my mind says, "America are you going to the ball with us. I mean the whole pack goes as friends in a group because no one dates besides Marlee and Carter. They go in the group to but not as friends."

"Yes, all go with you . I mean go with the pack as friends. Its not like I will get a date," I say

The whole pack left the dining room heading toward our next class. This class went by in a blur too. All we did was sit while Silvia droned on and on about some ball dancing form. Michael kept staring at me.

After class I told the pack that I had to meet Aria and practice. They said they would see me at dinner and I went to my room.

About 15 minutes later Aria was in my room and we were practicing.

Then she started asking me questions, "So do you like Michael? I she nice? Did he ask you anything?"

Did she like him? Did she feel threatened by me?

"Yay, he is a nice guy," thats all I said

After we were done it was time for dinner so I headed down to the dining room with Aria. We got food and then headed our separate ways.

I got to the table and started eating and listening to the argument going on between Theo and Brian.

"A shark bear would totally win in a fight against an octopus fish," Brian said

"No an octopus fish would win," Theo argued

This must have been a discussion earlier because I was totally lost.

Then Maxon tapped me on the shoulder and said, "can I ask you something."

"Yay, sure," I answered and turned to him

"So um... do you you maybe want to…" he started

He never got to finish because just then Michael came jogging up to our table, "Hey America," he said

I smiled. "Can I ask you something," he asked

"Yay, wait one second. What were you going to say Maxon," I asked

"Michael can go first," Maxon said

"Ok," I say and turn to face Michael, " So what do you want," I ask jokingly

"I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the ball with me. As my date I mean," he said

I nearly choked. Was he serious? Did I want to go with him? He seemed like a nice guy but did I want a relationship? Its just one ball America and besides no one else is lining up to ask you.

"So what do you think," he says and he says this loud enough for the people around us to stop what they are doing and look at us. All my friends were staring there mouths open. I look across the room and see Aria glaring at me. What was her problem. I she Camron one of Celestes friends nugging here and pointing toward us.

"Sure," I answer with a smile, "I'll go with you."

"Great he says giving me a smile, "See you later then."

"Yay," I say

People were staring at us and then he jogged away.

I turn back to Maxon and ask, "So what did you want to tell me."

"Nothing," he said angrily

What was he angry about. Its not like he was going to ask me. Well I'm not going to let him ruin my day. I was actually happy Michael asked me. Maybe a little giddy. It was the second day of camp and I already had a date to a ball.

I smiled for the rest of the night and I even was smiling when I fell asleep.

**Maxon's Pov**

I finally got the courage to ask America to be my date to the ball. Despite what I told her yesterday I still felt something for her.

I was just about to ask her when Michael comes along and ruins everything.

How will I ever get through this summer if America is dating anyone but me?

I know it sound selfish and I don't own her but I was really hoping that she would go for me.

The summer's not over yet though. There is still a lot more heart break to come and if I know Michael he will break America's heart and then I will be there for her.

**It seems like everyone has a plan to win America doesn't it. Please don't hate me for doing this. The summers not over yet it is just beginning. More Drama to come. Please review. Lets see if we can get 10 reviews for this chapter. Reviews do make me update faster. Again this chapter is dedicated to Guest because it is her Birthday.**


	22. I'm sorry (Authors Note, Please read)

**Hey guys, girls, and all people out there reading this. I just want to start out by saying, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,** **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Have I made up for it yet. I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I was really busy and then I went on an unexpected trip and didn't have time to write. I just want to say that I'm not abandoning you guys any time soon. America still has to get through 7 and a half more weeks of camp. I think I will have another chapter out tomorrow. So I'm not abandoning you, so don't abandon me. More soon-Princess Kam**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I got 10 reviews my first day. It so great to read all of your encouraging words. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**P.P.S. I have a poll up on my profile page so go check that out. It is just for fun but I want to know what you guys think. So please vote. **

**Thanks again!**


	23. I love notes

**Hey guys I'm sorry it has been so long. I have been really busy and bla bla bla. No one wants to here exuses so heres the next chapter: Oh wait one more thing thank you so much for all your reviews and support. You guys really gave me that extra push to keep writing. Thank you for not abandoning me. Lets see if we can get to 15 reviews on this chapter. So please review. More soon.**

**Wednesday, 3rd day of camp**

**America's Pov**

It was wednesday. I have gotten through three days of camp. Still 7 and a half more weeks of camp.

To think that I was counting down the day time I go home. I mean I still want to go home a little but not as much as I did the first day I arrived here. Things are looking better already. I have great friends, great classes, and a date to the ball and maybe after the ball I will have a boyfriend. Things were looking up. Another thing is that I got away from Aspen and I haven't really thought of him when I was at camp until now. Well I still have 7 and a half more weeks without him.**(Haha thats what she thinks)**

As my maids get me ready for the day I think this thought over and over again.

After I am ready I get up from my chair in the bathroom where I was sitting so my maids could do my make up and head for the door.

I call out a good bye and a thank you and just before I am out the door Lucy comes running up to me.

"Oh Miss, I mean America I almost forgot this came for you this morning," Lucy said handing me an envelope.

I took it and said, "Thank you Lucy," and stepped out the door.

When I was outside my room I looked down at the envelope in my hand. America was scrolled on it in neat handwriting.

I opened the envelope and found a note inside it. I took out the note and it read:

_Dear America,_

_I would like to get to know you a little better. Will you met me in the gardens for lunch after your last class?_

_Love,_

_?(Michael)_

_P.S. I had to tell you it was me. Sorry to ruin the mystery_

I smiled to myself as Marlee emerged from the room next to mine.

She smiled at me and said, "I see you are in a good mood. What's that?"

"What's what," I answered

"The thing in your hand," she said

"Just a note saying that I will be going on a date at lunch," I said like it was no big deal but it so was.

Marlee said, "Oh America I am so happy for you."

"Me too," I said and we headed off to breakfast together

At breakfast I was so cheerful and bubbly. I told everyone about my date and everyone congratulated me. then we started talking about the ball.

Maxon had stayed quiet during the whole conversation and I was wondering what his problem was but I never got to ask because I was swept off to my first class by Kriss and Marlee.

During my first class I didn't really talk a lot because Aria was shooting me daggers for some reason while we were practicing but singing wasn't a complete lose because Michael kept staring at me and smiling like I was a rare jewel he had never seen before.

I smiled back at him which made him smile more and Aria glare at me more. What was her problem?

After that everything flo by until it was time for lunch.

I walked to the gardens along lost and thought and all too soon I was there. Why was I so nevers Michael was just a boy. Did I like him? I dont know I barely know him. I told myself. But he seems nice enough. So I opened the doors to the gardens.

**Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it is short but there will be more soon. I have had writers block so I'm sorry for the wait. I do know how this all plays out but I don't know how America's and Michael's date should go and what they will talk about. If you have any ideas PM me or put it in the reviews. I'm trying to get 15 reviews for this chapter. So please review. Thank you again.**


End file.
